Taking Charge
by Kelly Mc
Summary: Set sometime in season 4.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

There he was leaning against the counter trying to shift the little girl in his arms as he reached for his wallet to pay for their popcorn. Mary smiled, she couldn't wait for him to turn around so she could see him. It felt like it had been a long time but somewhere Mary knew it hadn't been that long. He folded the wallet and shoved it in the back pocket of his jeans as the two year old girl with the long sandy brown hair tried to grab the popcorn. Danny laughed as he held the popcorn bucket and said "you really love popcorn, don't you sweetie?" That's when he noticed Mary, Mary took a deep breath knowing she would see his gorgeous smile and he would give her a welcoming hug. She couldn't wait to be in his arms again.

Danny approached Mary with the smile she was expecting but Mary felt in her gut that something just wasn't right. She looked at the beautiful little girl and Mary's smile faltered. Her eyes. They should be big brown eyes or hazel green but the eyes staring at her were the clearest shade of blue. Mary could feel her chest tighten and her breathing become more shallow. "Mary how are you? I haven't seen you in so long!"

Danny turned to the little girl he held in his arms "Sarah, this is Daddy's friend Mary, we used to play together just like you play with Jamie." The little girl looked at Mary and smiled and shyly said "Hello". Mary couldn't help but smile back, the little girl was truly the prettiest child she had ever seen with her lopsided ponytails and pink bobby socks that matched her sundress.

"How long are you in town for? When did you get in?" As Danny rattled off questions Mary couldn't help but stare at Sarah. Finally realizing Danny was waiting for an answer she turned her gaze toward the man she loved "Oh, umm, just a few days". As the conversation continued Mary searched his eyes for some sign of something, exactly what she wasn't sure. Love, tension, regret, sadness? Anything but this.

"Mary have you met my wife, Melissa? I think you may have at Mike's wedding? Melissa this is Mary- Mary, Melissa". The petite brown haired girl that had just walked over to join them turned and gave Mary her full attention. Mary felt her throat constrict and she couldn't say a word as the woman turned toward her and Mary gazed into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. "It is so nice to meet you Mary, I have heard so much about you from Danny and his friends, I hope you can come over for dinner while your back in Vegas?" Mary just nodded her head. Mary stared at the woman before her, she was taken aback by the woman's warm greeting. Mary studied her for any sign of jealousy or hesitation. Melissa seemed genuinely pleased to meet her and Mary felt the blood drain away from her face.

"Hon, we have to get going or we are going to miss the beginning of the show." Danny nodded his head at his wife as he turned to Mary "you have my number? Call me tomorrow and we will set up a day for dinner and then we can catch up, I want to hear all about Miami. It's been so great to see you."

As Mary watched the couple walk away she realized she had been holding her breath, all she wanted to do was get away from here as fast as she could but her legs didn't seem to want to move.

Mary furiously kicked at her sheets and bolted up right in bed. She was panting and felt the sweat drip down her back. She felt sick. She took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself down. It was just a dream but seemed so real. She wanted to do the dream over again, only this time the little girl had brown eyes. There was no Melissa. Mary thought hard. That wasn't what she wanted anymore, right? Isn't that what she had been telling herself for over a year now? Then why was this dream so upsetting? It should make her happy he was with someone who was sweet and seemed to treat him well. Was it because Danny had truly moved on? Although he was happy to see her he treated her like any old friend you hadn't seen in awhile, not someone you had been in love with.

As Mary settled back into the covers she thought about her and Danny's relationship and how it had changed over the past two years. Danny had always been there for her and even with the current state of their relationship she knew deep down she could still count on him if she needed him. Had she been there for him? When was the last time they even had a civil conversation about anything other than work? Did she really know what had been happening in his life? When was the last time he showed any real emotion toward her ? She realized it was when he came to her hotel room the night she broke up with Jake. She had politely but firmly pushed him away and had continued to do so over the following months.

Mary sighed as she looked back over the last few weeks. She thought about how she had acted toward Danny and his new relationship with Delinda and cringed. Mary realized she had to stop blaming Danny for everything that had gone wrong in their relationship. She didn't know if Danny was willing to be friends again but Mary knew she couldn't let this go any longer. It was time to make things right again or at least try to.


	2. Chapter 2 & 3

Chapter 2

"That was Derek, he said he is transferring to Zambia, should be there for 6-7 months" Delinda said as she padded softly into the bedroom. Gently hanging up the phone on the bedside table she turned and looked at Danny who was perched on the edge of the bed. He looked a million miles away. Delinda waited for a reaction or even acknowledgement of her statement. Danny looked at her with a small smile on his face as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. "That's great, I hope he likes it better than…where was he again?" Delinda just stared at him, she had been hoping for some sign of jealousy. "Your doing it again!" Delinda yelled in frustration. As she tried to pull on her jeans over her pale yellow thong Delinda continued "why do I think half the time we talk you are not even listening?" Delinda stomped out of the room heading for the kitchen.

She was right, he thought. Although Delinda was right there by his side, he still felt alone. There had been many times lately where he caught himself tuning her out when she would go on about clothing styles, menus or some other topic he just couldn't get interested in. He would often think back to conversations he had had with Mary and how it had been so easy to talk with her. He smiled sadly when he thought about how much he missed those days. Now Mary barely acknowledged his presence and only spoke to him on casino business. He couldn't blame her, especially how she had found out about his relationship with Delinda. How could he not have told her? He thought about the mess he and Delinda had caused by keeping their relationship secret. Hell who was he kidding- just by having this relationship they managed to alienate all their friends not just from them but from each other.

It had been horrible in the beginning, everyone always staring at them. Even though they had been careful not to show any public displays of affection Danny knew they were the hot topic of casino gossip. Delinda didn't seem to mind but Danny hated it. After returning to the new Montecito Danny had tried very hard to change his reputation as a player to that of a responsible, mature adult. A professional who could handle running a multi-million dollar corporation. When Danny voiced his concerns to Delinda she just downplayed them trying to reassure him that everyone just needed time to adjust and everything would go back to normal. Danny hated how there always seemed to be tension in the room when he was around Ed now. Danny couldn't figure out what Ed's feelings were regarding Danny and Delinda's relationship and he wasn't sure he could handle the answer right now. Jillian was ecstatic that Danny and Delinda had gotten together. Although he knew Jillian liked him, Danny was pretty sure her enthusiasm had a lot to do with the fact that Delinda would not be moving to a third world country anytime soon. Sam and Mike were pissed that Danny had kept it from Mary but they seemed to be getting over it now that Mary was speaking to them again.

"Delinda, I am sorry" he called out to her. "I have just had a lot on my mind lately, you know that." Danny gave her a sweet smile as she came back in the room and sat next to him on the bed.

"I know you have but you need to stop worrying so much, now what party do you want to go to tonight? The one at Pure or the barbeque at Mitch's?" Delinda said as she rubbed his back slowly.

"Can we just stay in tonight? I need some down time, between the Montecito and McCoy Construction I just need a night to relax and hang out at home." Delinda looked at Danny, he did look tired but she knew she could convince him, she always got her way when she wanted. Delinda swung her legs around so she was now sitting on his lap and began to nibble on his neck. They had been doing this routine for weeks now, Danny thought with a sigh. Delinda had quickly realized that pouting didn't work on Danny but sex usually got her what she wanted. When she felt his body become tense Delinda looked at him curiously, this was not the reaction from him that she had been going for. "Danny, you know how much this relationship means to me, I really need us to work but I need to know what you want from me."

Danny knew there was no getting around this conversation again. Solemnly Danny looked at Delinda. "We really need to talk." Danny gently shifted Delinda off his lap and sat her next to him on the bed. He held her hand in his and looked deep in her eyes. "We need to talk about what we want out of this, about the future."

Chapter 3

"I thought you didn't want to talk about the future, we were just going to have fun and see where this goes?" Delinda cried. The tone of Danny's voice was scaring her and she had a feeling she wouldn't like what was to come.

Danny took a deep breath, this was not going to be easy. "Delinda, sometimes I think we are just trying too hard, like we're doing this for a class project. I don't want to be together if it is just to prove to everyone that we can make it work."

Delinda could feel a sinking sensation form in the bottom of her stomach. She didn't want to let this go, not yet. She couldn't face her parents, her friends. She couldn't be seen as the horrible woman who broke her engagement and betrayed her best friend all for nothing.

"Danny, I love you, that's why I am with you" Delinda said as she leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "I don't want to have another failed relationship and I know we can make this work, we just need more time to get used to each other. Maybe we should buy a bigger condo, you know, start on neutral ground? You have the money from your Dad's place still and I will pay to decorate it, with your input of course."

Danny considered what she said for a moment. He had always thought he would use that money to buy a house with a pool for his wife and kids. Maybe even get a couple of dogs to run around the back yard. A small voice in his head told him to not forget about the white picket fence. He tried to shake the thought away and concentrate on what he needed to do. Besides, he thought, I hate white picket fences, they reminded him of Jake.

At that moment the reason for the frustration Danny had been feeling toward their relationship suddenly came into focus. "Delinda we can't be together like this. We don't really love each other and you know it. Maybe we want to feel that way about each other but we don't. Since we moved in together have you been really happy even once? It doesn't seem to me that outside of this bed you really don't care for much about me, my clothes, furniture, my opinions."

"Danny, those are material things that we can learn to compromise on. I am sorry I have been so picky, I can change that" Delinda's eyes began to tear as she realized what Danny was saying was true.

'My opinions are material things? Are you even listening to me Delinda?" Danny sat there in disbelief. What had he been thinking when he agreed to let her move in? He had to get out of this mess and get his life back on the right track.

Delinda was lost in thought. She was thinking of her grandmothers upcoming 80th birthday party and felt a panic go through her. How could she go and face all her family and explain to everyone that she messed up again? That wasn't going to happen, she had to find a way to convince him to stay together until after the party. Delinda thought furiously of what would be a good motivation she could use. What were his weak spots? Sex? No, he seemed to be over that. Money? No, he never seemed hung up on money, besides he had his own. Guilt? Now that she could use.

"So now that you are tired of me your just throwing me out?' Before she could think the words were out of her mouth. Danny looked at her as she began to cry. "No, Delinda, I just think this is for the best. I think we should break things off before we end up hating each other, I don't want to lose you as a friend." Delinda looked at Danny harshly "You mean like you and Mary? Or do you think that you can get her back now that she dumped Casey?" Delinda knew she was pulling at straws but she was desperate.

Danny began to get angry "What are you talking about? Mary broke up with Casey? You know what , it doesn't matter. It has nothing to do with this, besides Mary doesn't want me and you know that. Why are you doing this?"

"Because every time I have gotten jealous over Mary in the past you try and reassure me by saying that she doesn't want you anymore, like you would be together if she hadn't dumped you! The first time we were together I always felt that you treated her more like your girlfriend than me, why do you think I broke up with you the first time? No one likes to be second choice."

Delinda's words stung Danny. "I am so sorry, I never knew you felt that way. Delinda, I want to be honest with you. If Mary hadn't broken off our engagement we would be married by now, probably starting a family. But none of that matters now, it's in the past. I've accepted it and my only hope is that someday we will be close friends again. How I feel about Mary has nothing to do with us, I swear."

Delinda looked at the hurt look on Danny face. She couldn't do this. She knew deep down that Danny would always love Mary and she would never have that place in his heart. She was tempted to tell him what Mary had revealed to her about seeing his face when Jake proposed but just couldn't bring herself to do it. She may be able to accept that she and Danny were over but she wasn't ready to hand him over to Mary on a silver platter just yet.

"Danny , I am really sorry. I know you're right, I just didn't want to face it. I will pack my things and get out of here. I can go back to my place since the lease isn't up yet."

Relief washed over Danny and he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Danny, could you do me one favor though?"

"What do you need , D?"

"Could we wait to tell everyone until after grandma's party? I just can't face the humiliation right now."

Danny turned to her with a look of understanding. "Delinda, we tried. There is nothing to be ashamed about. We still are going to be close friends, right?" he said to her with a boyish smile. The look on Delinda's face made his smile fade and he simply nodded his head. "You don't have to leave right away, take your time, okay?"

Delinda smiled and said "Thanks Danny" as she made her way out of the room and left the condo.


	3. Chapter 4 & 5

Chapter 4

Mary searched the casino floor looking for Danny. It felt good to be looking for him instead of trying to avoid him. She headed toward the elevators to go up to the Security Offices when she spotted Sam by a Roulette table. She was playing with her PDA and stamping her foot impatiently.

As Mary wandered over she thought about what to say to Sam. She had tried to apologize about her very brief relationship with Casey but Sam's curt response was that she and Casey were over and she didn't care whom he was with. That had been 2 weeks ago and since then Mary and Sam had avoided any personal topics of conversation.

"Sam, do you have a minute?"

"Sure Mare, what's up? I think that new whale is coming tonight, I really hope he is worth all the expense in getting him here." Sam looked around the casino, looking for her assistant.

"Yes, Mr. Nowak will be here around 8 but that is not what I wanted to talk about. I want to explain about Casey."

"Mary, I told you not to worry about it. It's no big deal." Sam started to turn away when Mary gently grabbed her forearm.

"Please Sam, we really need to talk."

Sam had been avoiding this for days and really wished Mary would just drop it. She kept telling herself she had no right to feel hurt or jealous. She had given Mary her blessing to date Casey, hadn't she?

Sam looked around the casino floor hoping to see a whale that needed her immediate attention. No such luck. She sighed and led Mary to the door marked Employees Only.

Once they were in the back hallway she turned to Mary, "Make it quick, I need to check on my whale. "

Realizing Sam wasn't going to make this any easier Mary took a deep breath. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes, "I made a big mistake going out with Casey. He seems like a nice guy, but I never should have done it. I know you said it was okay, but I should have known better. I just want to say I am truly sorry. I value your friendship more than anything and I want to make things right between us."

Sam just stared at Mary. She was caught a little off guard and really didn't know what to say. She had missed Mary so much in the last few weeks and just wanted to put this whole mess behind them. She took a moment to compose herself and began to smile.

"Oh Mary, you know I hate it when you cry," Sam chuckled. Mary drew Sam into a hug and they both began to laugh. Sam was the first to pull away and looked at Mary.

"Let's just agree that in the future we will never date each other's exes and if we find out another friend is we tell each other right away?"

"It's a deal, oh and Sam? Your whale is at blackjack table 20. He's up 40 grand," Mary laughed as she headed upstairs.

---

Danny tried to straighten his tie as he walked through the casino heading toward Cuppa Joe's. Delinda had unplugged the alarm when she was packing up her stuff and he was now running late. He had to remind himself to get one of those automatic gourmet coffee makers that Delinda had. He was going to miss it.

As he came around the corner he ran right into Jillian and Delinda.

"Danny, I am so glad you're going to help Delinda get Bette to her surprise party. Now it is your job to get them both their on time--8:30 sharp. We don't want our guests to be waiting too long before she arrives."

Danny looked at Delinda then back to Jillian, "Well, Jillian, I am not sure I am going to be able to make it." He looked at Delinda for a little help. The last thing he wanted to do was pretend he was Delinda's boyfriend at Bette Deline's party.

"He means he won't make it until later. He has to go to a McCoy Construction company function first," Delinda gave Danny a pleading look.

"Well, alright, Danny, but if you can be there earlier I would really appreciate it. I am late meeting Ed. We'll talk about the menu later honey," Jillian gave Delinda a quick peck on the cheek and hurried away.

Before Danny could say a word Delinda began pleading, "Please, Danny, you have to come. My family is expecting us. You said you would keep this quiet until after the party, remember?"

"I said I would keep it quiet but that didn't mean I would go to your Grandmother's party and lie to all of your extended family. Besides, your family wants to see you. They don't care about meeting a new boyfriend."

"Danny, are you kidding me? My father talks about you all the time. Everyone is dying to meet you. Look, I really gotta go. We'll talk about this later, okay?"

Danny watched as Delinda made her way toward Wolfgang's. He had an uneasiness settle in his stomach. He looked around the casino. He saw Mary and Sam head toward one of the Employee doors and couldn't help but notice the white halter dress Mary was wearing. It reminded him of the dress she had on the night he came home from Iraq.

---

Mike had just gotten a coffee at Cuppa Joe's when he saw Danny staring at Mary and Sam. Wondering what was going on Mike made his way over, "Hey man, you running late today?"

Danny turned to Mike, "Oh yeah. Thanks for covering for me. Do you have a minute, Mike? I really need some advice."

Chapter 5

" Hi, Cynthia, have you seen Ed? I was supposed to meet him 15 minutes ago," Jillian stated as she breezed past Ed's assistant.

"He was just here Mrs. Deline, but I am not sure where he went to."

Jillian looked at Cynthia with a grim look on her face, "He had better not be up on that roof smoking those cigars again. He thinks I don't know about it but I do."

With that Jillian plopped herself down on Ed's couch and began looking at the pictures of birthday cakes she had brought with her. The party was in 2 weeks and she had a lot of planning to do.

Danny and Mike stepped onto the elevator.

"Where are we going ?" Mike asked.

"To the roof, I need some air." Danny kept replaying the conversation he had just had with Delinda in his mind. He had to talk to someone about this mess and Mike was just the right person.

Once they were outside Mike waited for Danny to talk. Danny couldn't get the words out fast enough. He told Mike how he had broken up with Delinda; how she was moving out and that she wanted to keep it a secret.

Mike looked at his friend. Even though they were best friends it was rare for Danny to share such personal information with him. He obviously couldn't confide in Ed, and Mary was out of the question.

"Let me get this straight. She didn't want you to tell Ed about you hooking up and now she doesn't want you to tell him you've broken up? I get that she wants to save face but waiting to tell everyone isn't going to make it easier."

Danny sat down on the bench and put his head in his hands, "Ah Mike, what am I going to do? I can't go to that party and lie to everyone, especially Ed. Our relationship has already suffered enough because of this. What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I screw up every good relationship I have? I knew this was a mistake from the very beginning. It just felt so good to feel included, part of a family again, you know? How am I going to tell Ed?"

"What I don't understand is how you two hooked up the second time around. I know she had been flirting with you for months but you didn't seem interested. I know she's hot and she is one of your closest friends but that had 'bad idea' written all over it, my friend."

"I know, you're right. It wasn't anything I had planned. I had had a really bad day. Mary and I had gotten into a spat, a guy with a light wand got away and I had worked 24 hours straight. I am not trying to come up with excuses, but it was just an overall bad day. Delinda stopped over that night with a bottle of Glenfiddich. She said she was tired of 'grouchy Danny' and wanted to cheer me up. "

"That's some cheering up Danny."

"Look, it wasn't like that. After my Dad died she started stopping by sometimes just to hang out, but it had always been just as a friend. Before I knew it the bottle was gone and we were in bed. When I woke up she said we should be friends with benefits. I wanted to get Ed's blessing, but she said it was no one's business but ours and well… you know the rest of the story."

Mike looked at his friend in wonder. How does he keep getting himself into these situations?

Disgusted with himself Danny got up from the bench and walked over to the rail and stared down the strip. "Damn it Mike, how did my life become such a mess? Two years ago all I wanted to do was come home, marry the woman I love and have a normal, happy life." Danny sighed, he didn't want to talk about Mary right now. It wouldn't change anything.

He took a deep breath and turned to face Mike, "Don't get me wrong, Mike. I really care for Delinda, but I don't love her and she doesn't love me either. It was best just to end it before we got in any deeper."

Mike wanted to bring up "the woman I love" comment but it seemed pretty clear that Danny wasn't up to it. "It seems like every time you listen to Delinda you get yourself into trouble, Danny. I know I didn't think you should tell Ed at first either but it was a mistake. I think you should go with your gut on this one."

A feeling of resignation settled over Danny. He stood up and walked over to Mike giving him a friendly slap on the back, "If Delinda wants to wait to tell her friends then so be it, but I need to find Ed and at least tell him the truth. Thanks Mike."

"Sure man, you know I got your back," Mike followed his friend back toward the stairwell, not noticing the man who had been listening to them the whole time.


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Danny saw the door to Ed's office slightly ajar. Ed was hunched over his desk furiously typing on the computer.

Danny gulped, this didn't look like a good time to approach Ed about anything.

Ed felt another presence and looked up, "Are you going to come in or just stand there all day?"

"I was hoping we could talk if this isn't a bad time?" Danny still wasn't sure what to say. He had tried to prepare something ahead of time but knew he would forget it as soon as he got there anyway.

"What's on your mind, Danny?" Ed looked at Danny, noticing how he was trying to control his breathing.

"Delinda and I broke up. I take full responsibility. We never should have let it get this far and I am sorry for any embarrassment this may have caused," Danny spoke so fast he wasn't sure if he had gotten out all the words.

It seemed like forever passed before Ed finally spoke. "I see," was all he said before he went back to typing.

"That's it? Ed… you have nothing else to say?" Danny was not expecting this reaction from the man he loved like a father.

Ed looked at Danny. He almost felt sorry for the kid but damn it, he had put him in an awkward position. Delinda already felt that he favored Danny and he didn't want to take sides.

"No, you two are adults and it really isn't any of my business. Oh, I need you to go to New Orleans to meet with the architects," Ed told him, changing the subject. "They think they have the plans for the new Montecito finalized. I'll set something up for the end of this week." Ed knew Danny was upset but he didn't feel like doing anything to make it easier on him.

Feeling dismissed, Danny just nodded his head and quietly left the room.

---

"Casey, what do you want? I am very busy," Sam spoke impatiently into the phone.

"We really need to talk. I'm on my way over. Where are you?" Casey asked.

"_What is it today with everyone needing to talk?"_ Sam thought. She doubted this conversation would go as well as the one she had with Mary earlier.

"Now's not a good time, Casey. Call and set something up with my assistant," Sam snapped her phone shut.

---

Danny had been staring at his computer screen for what seemed like hours and discovered he was getting little work done. "_I just need to stretch my legs_," he thought.

As he walked around he spotted Mary, Mike and Sam over by the internet café. Approaching the small group he instinctively put his hands in his pockets and mentally prepared himself to face Mary. He hoped over time this would become easier. He didn't think breaking up with Delinda would make everything okay again but it might ease some of the tension.

Mary saw Danny approach the group. He had developed a habit of putting his hands in his pockets whenever he approached her and Mary hated it. She briefly wondered if it was to keep from touching her. She missed how he used to kiss her forehead or put his hand on the small of her back as they walked. She couldn't remember the last time he had touched her.

"Hey, what's going on? Mary, Mitch said you were looking for me? I have the security detail done for the Dane Cook show and I just emailed it to you," Danny hoped that's what Mary wanted to see him about. He really didn't want any kind of confrontation between them today.

Hearing the mention of Dane Cook, Mike jumped right in, "That guy is so funny. Have you ever seen Tourgasm?"

"I thought he was a comedian? I heard he's hot," Sam replied.

As Mike tried to convince Sam that Tourgasm was the best show ever, Mary turned to Danny, "Thanks for getting that done but that wasn't what I needed to talk to you about."

Danny looked at Mary and the serious look on her face concerned him. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, everything's fine. I just need to tell you something… in private," Mary added.

Danny followed Mary to her office. He was trying to figure out what kind of mood she was in. Something seemed different. He didn't detect the hint of sarcasm or disappointment that he had become used to over the last several weeks.

Sam and Mike watched the pair head toward Mary's office. "What do you think that's all about?" Sam muttered.

"I hope she takes it easy on him. I think he's in for a rough day," Mike said almost to himself.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as she turned to face him.

"Oh, look, here comes Casey. Gotta go!" Mike turned and almost knocked over a patron trying to get away before Sam could make him talk.

---

As they entered Mary's office she led them to a tan leather couch by the window. Mary could tell Danny was uneasy by the way he kept looking around the room.

"Please sit down," Mary said invitingly as she sat on the couch and gazed down at the strip.

Once Danny was seated she turned to him and took a deep breath, "I just wanted to apologize. No matter how I feel about what you and Delinda did it's no excuse for my behavior. I've been acting childish and spiteful. I am really sorry." Mary studied his face for a reaction, relieved that part was over.

Danny sat there dumbfounded. Never in a million years was he expecting this.

"Mary you shouldn't be apologizing. I am the one who's been a jerk about this. We should have told you from the very beginning."

Danny placed a hand on Mary's before continuing, "You told Delinda you felt humiliated the way you found out and I never meant for that to happen." Danny paused and wasn't sure how to continue.

"I know the situations aren't quite the same but when I found out about you and Luis I was just so jealous. I don't remember feeling anything else. I guess I didn't think it would matter to you since you don't feel that way about me anymore. Looking back I can understand how you must have felt left out."

Danny felt Mary wrap her fingers around his and he gave them a reassuring squeeze. It felt so natural and comforting. Mary's mind was racing. Delinda must not have told him about how she felt the night Jake proposed. She wasn't sure what to say about the mention of Luis.

"Danny, do you think we could ever be friends again? I know it will never be like before but I've really missed you."

Danny looked at Mary and noticed the tears in her eyes. He wanted to kiss them away but pulled her into a warm embrace instead. All Mary could think about was how good his arms felt around her.

Danny reluctantly pulled away. "Mary, I don't want to go back to the way it was before. I took our friendship for granted and I promise I will never do that again. Maybe we can just have a fresh start?" Danny waited anxiously for Mary to answer.

Mary finally looked up through her tears and smiled. Danny thought it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

"I'd like that," Mary sniffled. Mary looked at their hands intertwined. Although she felt her heart breaking she knew what she needed to say.

"I am really glad you found someone to share your life with. I really want you to be happy, Danny. You deserve to be." Mary looked up with a smile she hoped was convincing.

Danny stiffened at the mention of his current situation. He was so thankful for this chance to have Mary back in his life, even if it was just as a friend. He knew to make this work he had to be honest, "Don't be too happy for me. She's moved out."

Mary was stunned for a moment. "What? When? Are you okay? Is she okay? I am really sorry, Danny."

She knew how hard it must have been for him to try and share his life with someone. For this not to work out, especially considering the connection to Ed, must be devastating.

"I told her yesterday and we're both fine. I think she's more worried about what everyone's reaction is going to be than the actual breaking up part. She wants to keep it quiet for awhile but I did tell Ed this morning."

Mary was trying to make sense of what Danny was saying. "You broke up with her? Why? I thought you were happy?"

He shook his head, "it was fun at first--it felt good to be a part of something - having a home life. But when it came down to it we just didn't love each other in that way. I didn't feel right about just casually living with someone if I knew we weren't in it for the long haul. I wished I had realized that before she moved in, you know?"

"Yeah, I can understand that. I think that's what went wrong with Jake. I can also see why she wouldn't want anyone to know. I'll just wait and let her tell me when she's ready. Oh God, what did Ed say when you told him?"

"Ed didn't say much at all. I really expected him to say he was disappointed or give me a lecture but he gave almost no reaction at all. I think it would have been better if he had yelled at me. I really don't know what to make of it."

"He loves you Danny. I'm sure he was disappointed that things didn't work out but he will get over it," Mary tried to sound reassuring.

"Thanks, I hope so. It feels so good to be talking like this with you. I really missed it." Danny smiled as he said "I guess I better get back to the surveillance room before I give Ed another reason to fire me."

---

Delinda walked through the hall leading to the executive offices. The fresh lobster that was supposed to arrive an hour ago had not shown up yet. "_Not today_," she thought, "_my nerves can't take this_."

She saw Mary and Danny coming out of Mary's office laughing about something. She felt a little jealous but told herself it meant nothing. She quickly entered her office and shut the door.

"I need my lobsters!" Delinda was trying to control her temper with the person on the other end of the phone when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!' she called as she slammed the phone down.

Mary walked slowly into the room. "Is everything okay in here?"

"What, oh, actually no. The lobsters that are supposed to be the featured course tonight at Wolfgang's are MIA. Did you need something? I don't mean to be short, but I've got to figure out what to do." Delinda didn't want to take out her bad mood on Mary.

Mary wasn't sure how to ask but decided just to come out with it, "Remember when I told you I saw Danny's face when Jake proposed?"

Mary waited until Delinda nodded to continue, "Well, Danny and I talked this morning and we're going to try and be friends again. I was hoping you could not say anything to him because I think it would just make things awkward. I don't want him to get the wrong impression."

Delinda knew how much Mary's friendship had meant to Danny. Even though he had a million friends there were only a few people that Danny let get close to him. She had felt guilty that her relationship with Danny had driven them apart even farther.

"I understand Mary. I won't say anything, I promise."

"Thanks, well I better let you take care of your lobsters." As Mary turned to leave she added, "you might want to speak with Sam. She's had experience tracking down lobsters."

"Thanks, Mare. I am glad for you and Danny."

Mary just smiled as she walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 7 & 8

Chapter 7

"Large hazelnut, black, please." Danny scanned Cuppa Joe's while he waited for his coffee. A smile lit up his face when he noticed Mary sitting at a small table in the corner. He watched as she looked intently at the papers in front of her.

"You're up early this morning," Danny greeted as he walked over to her table. He thought she looked more beautiful than ever. Her hair hung down in waves and her cream strapless dress showed off her tan.

"Hey, you. Do you want to sit down?" Mary said as she gathered some of the papers to make room for him. The table was covered in brochures, floor plans and MLS listings.

"I need to make a decision on which one I want." Mary laid a couple of pamplets in front of him. "I have it narrowed down to a couple of lofts."

Danny began examining the pamplets. "The Metropolis and the Newport Lofts. These are supposed to be nice buildings. When will they be ready?"

"Not for another 5 to 6 months. I really don't want to wait for one to be built, but I didn't like any thing else I've looked at. I was looking at houses but I don't want to take care of one by myself."

_I'll help you take care of it_, Danny thought. He quickly brushed the thought away and said, "I heard Soho Lofts are really nice."

Mary sighed. "That was one of the first places I called, but unfortunately nothing was available." She was looking forward to getting her own place again, but the search for a place she felt comfortable in was proving difficult.

"I know the building manager there, Pete Haskins, his son is on my basketball team."

"You're coaching?" She remembered how happy he seemed when he was coaching football for the Montecito Lancers. At that time in their relationship she still had hope that everything would work out between them. "I didn't even know there was a team for the Montecito." Mary was saddened that there was so much about his life now that she wasn't a part of.

"There's not. I coach at the Vegas South Community Center with Luke Eaton from high school. It's mostly kids from our old neighborhood."

When Danny noticed the somber look on Mary's face he decided to change the subject, "I could give Pete a call for you." Suddenly, Danny remembered how important it was for Mary to do things on her own. Wanting to respect Mary's independence he quickly added, "or I could give you his number and you can call him if you want."

Mary smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Thanks, I would really appreciate it."

---

_Why did I drink so much last night?_ Sam thought as she tried to open her eyes. She felt a weight across her middle and looked down to see a tanned, muscular arm. _Oh, no._ _I have to stop doing this to myself,_ she shuddered. She looked at the man beside her. Casey opened his eyes and smiled "Good morning, sunshine."

---

Danny gave a wave to Benito as he entered the spotless kitchen. He spied Delinda through the window of the back office. _She looks stressed out_, he thought.

Knocking softly Danny asked, "Got a minute?"

A startled Delinda dropped the budgets she was working on. "Danny you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry." He bent over to help her scoop up the scattered papers. "Did you get settled back into your old place okay?"

"Yeah, how about you?" Delinda added seductively, "did you miss me last night?"

"Uh.." Danny quickly tried to come up with a response that wouldn't hurt her feelings.

"Relax, Danny. I'm just giving you a hard time," she laughed. "I'm glad you're here. We need to talk about how we are going to handle things over the next couple weeks."

Feeling a little guilty Danny looked away for a moment. "That's what I came to talk to you about. I told your father about us."

"You promised to wait," Delinda accused.

Danny tried to explain, "I know, but the party is 2 weeks away and we couldn't keep up a pretense that long. I knew you were nervous to tell him so I did. Besides, he didn't even care and neither will anyone else."

Danny hoped he sounded reassuring. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Aren't you a little bit relieved?" He tried to coax a smile out of her but she stubbornly refused to make eye contact.

A thought occurred to Delinda. "Danny, who else knows?"

Danny dropped his hand and looked down at the floor. "No one, just your Dad, Mike and... Mary." He looked up waiting for her reaction.

"Ah Danny!" Delinda got up and began to pace around the room. "Why did you tell Mary? I can just see her gloating to Sam right now. It's going to be all over the casino by tonight."

Her comment about Mary struck a nerve and Danny started to lose his patience, "Mary isn't going to tell anyone and she isn't going to gloat." Danny took a deep breath and continued "you know after everything we put her through her first concern was you? She wanted to make sure you were okay."

Delinda considered this for a moment_. What is wrong with me? Since when do I care what people say about me? _ Feeling the sting of tears she gazed out the window looking out into the kitchen. She felt unworthy of Mary's concern. She didn't want to talk about this anymore and avoided looking at Danny.

Danny had hoped for a better reaction. "I'll leave it up to you to tell anyone else, but I think you need to get over this, Delinda. No one thinks any less of you. If anything I look like the bad guy who stole the bride away the day of her wedding."

Danny turned to leave, "I am sorry. It's going to be okay, it really is."

---

As Danny headed toward his officehis thoughts were interrupted by the ring of his cell phone. "Danny McCoy."

"Danny, it's me. I just spoke with Pete and a loft is going on the market next month. I'm going to look at a similar unit on my lunch hour," Mary said excitedly.

Her enthusiasm brought a smile to Danny's face. "That's great Mary."

Mary hesitated before asking, "would you like to come along? I just thought…. since you know about construction you might know what to look for?"

Danny was eager to spend some time with Mary and get to know her again. "Sure, what time?" After they worked out the details Danny quickly made another call. "Hey Mike. I'm not going to be able to make lunch today…."

---

Chapter 8

Sam made her way through the casino trying to avoid the slot machines. The bells and lights were aggravating her headache. She thought back to the events of the night before. Casey had wanted to go somewhere and talk, 'to get everything out in the open', he had said. Sam had finally agreed to go, she needed some resolution to their love/hate relationship. They ended up at Sam's favorite Mexican Bar and Grill. Instead of talking about their current relationship, Casey continuously brought up the fun times they had shared as they enjoyed pitcher after pitcher of margaritas. Before Sam knew it they were salsa dancing and laughing like a couple of teenagers. By the time they made it back to Casey's suite they were already ripping each other's clothes off.

_Never again, _Sam said to herself. This wasn't the first time she had given in to Casey's charms since they divorced but she vowed it would be the last.

---

"This is a corner unit that is a little smaller than the one that will be available. It has already been customized for the new owners and has a great terrace off of the living room which is accessible through the master bedroom as well," Pete pointed out features as he showed them around the 1300 square foot, 2 bedroom 2 bath loft.

"The other unit has 11 foot ceilings, exposed beams and lots of light as well. The terrace is off the living room only since it is not a corner unit, but you would have an extra 100 square feet though."

Mary looked around the loft, it was perfect. Even though the space was very open and bright the butter cream walls, red brick and hardwood floors gave it a warm cozy feel. She could picture her furniture sitting nicely around the double sided fireplace.

"When do the new owners move in?" Mary asked.

"They close on Friday with immediate possession. I will let you two look around while I run down to my office to get a list of the amenities and floor plan for the other unit. If you like I can give you the current owners' number, maybe you can come to an arrangement before she lists it with a realtor."

"Thanks, Pete. I really appreciate this." Mary said warmly. She looked at Danny who had been quiet throughout the tour. "Well, what do you think?"

Danny could tell by the smile on Mary's face that she really liked this loft. He had enjoyed watching her as she took it all in. "I really like it. The work they did in here is very good quality. I love the kitchen," he said as a hand traced the edge of the counter. "They used top of the line appliances, too." The kitchen had light maple cabinets and stainless steel appliances. There was a butcher block island that had shelves on each side and plenty of room for three barstools. The rest of the counters were a soft brown granite with flecks of black and cream. Danny could just picture Mary in this kitchen, her hair in a messy ponytail as she baked some of her famous lasagna.

They continued to go from room to room discussing the features and what they liked best about what the loft had to offer. Mary hoped the other unit would be as nice as this one.

---

"Ooh, Sam. Party a little too hard last night?" Mike said teasingly as he sat down next to her. He had noticed Sam sitting at the bar in Bella Serra gingerly poking at her fries.

Sam shot Mike a look of disgust. "Don't bring it up." Sam couldn't shake off the gloomy feeling that had settled over her since she woke up in Casey's arms that morning. "Mike, you know about statistics, right?"

"I consider myself to be a pretty good statistician."

"If a man cheats, what is the likelihood he'll do it again?"

Mike noticed the serious look on Sam's face. "Sam, what's this about?"

Sam suddenly became angry with herself that she would even consider taking another chance with Casey. "Never mind, Mike. I'm not very hungry, do you want these?" she asked as she slid the plate toward Mike.

"You know, Sam, dill pickle juice will cure that hangover of yours." Delinda offered as she walked up to the bar. "What's going on?"

_I must look like hell_, Sam thought. "Nothing," she gave Mike a pointed look.

"Well, you heard Danny and I broke up." Delinda said nonchalantly. "So I am free to meet any rich, handsome whales you may be hiding." She picked up one of the fries and began chewing.

Sam and Mike looked at their friend. It was obvious to them she was more upset than she led on but knew she wouldn't admit it. They discussed the upcoming BEP concert and avoided bringing up the subjects of Danny and Casey.

---

Danny was enjoying the comfortable silence on the trip back to the Montecito when Mary spoke. "I've missed riding in this car."

Danny smiled remembering the day he and his Dad had finished restoring it. He didn't know who was more excited to ride in it, him or Mary. They talked about some of their favorite memories racing cars with their friends and the trouble it would get them into.

Mary was so pleased that she and Danny had quickly fallen back into the easy rapport they had always had.

---

Ed saw Danny walk back into the Montecito on the monitors. He noticed the content smile on Danny's face and wondered what that was all about. He had yet to talk to Delinda about her and Danny. Ed sighed. He had hoped she would come to him. _Maybe I should go buy her something to cheer her up,_ he thought. Ed thought back to her childhood and all the times he would bring her presents to make up for being away. _Maybe Jillian was right. Maybe she felt that I chose my career over her._ Ed got up from his desk and headed toward Mystique.

---

Later that day Mary got a phone call from Pete. The people who were supposed to buy the corner unit decided not to relocate to Las Vegas after all and he wanted to know if she was interested. He explained that since she was already pre-qualified they might be able to push the paperwork through and keep the appointment with the title company on Friday. Mary was ecstatic. She couldn't wait to tell Danny.


	6. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next few days were a whirlwind for Mary. Between personally overseeing the final arrangements for two very prominent weddings, managing her staff and trying to get everything settled to close on her loft she had barely any time for herself. Luckily, she and Danny had managed to spend a little time together each day even if it was just for coffee.

"How's the packing going?" Danny asked as they settled into a booth at Wolfgang's. Danny had insisted they both take 45 minutes out of their day to have a decent meal and take a break from work.

"Good. I don't have much to pack since I stored most of my things. That reminds me, I need to go to my storage unit to evaluate what I might need to buy. It's been so long I think I've forgotten what I have."

"Is your storage unit out in Henderson?" Danny didn't like the idea of Mary going to a storage place alone and assumed she had chosen one near Jake's house. "I can go with you."

Mary looked at Danny. She was enjoying his attention and knew he was trying to offer his help without making her feel needy. "Are you sure you have time? You've been as busy as I have."

"When do you want to go?"

As they decided when to make the trip Mike and Sam joined them. As Mary and Sam discussed paint colors Mike leaned over to Danny, "What's up with you and Ed lately? Is he still sore about what happened with Delinda?"

Ed had been keeping his distance from Danny and it was starting to wear on him. He was hoping his trip to New Orleans would give the situation some time to blow over.

Danny just shook his head, "I don't know, Mikey. He's barely said two words to me since I told him."

Mike just shook his head not knowing what to make of the situation. Danny and Ed had always been tight. He just wanted for everyone to get back to normal.

---

The storage unit smelled like moth balls. As Mary looked around the room she began writing a list of her things. Danny began examining the furniture to make sure everything looked intact when he noticed the antique armoire his Dad had left to Mary. It was covered in padding and shrink-wrapped. He smiled when he saw that Mary had obviously taken great care to keep it protected.

Mary suddenly screamed and ran into Danny's arms. He protectively put his arms around her and softly kissed the top of her head. He could feel her body begin to tremble.

"It was just a mouse. It ran out the door," he said softly. Mary didn't want to look. She had her head buried in his chest with her hands over her eyes. She had always been deathly afraid of mice and rats since they were kids.

Danny could feel his heart pounding. It felt so right to have Mary in his arms. He reluctantly let go as she began to pull away. "Where did it come from? Everything was shrink-wrapped."

"I think from here," Danny said as he pointed to a hole in the plastic in the bottom corner of her couch.

"I have to get out of here." Mary said shakily as she picked up her list.

"Why don't you go wait in the car, I'll finish this for you."

After the storage attendant helped Danny move the couch out of the unit he returned to his car noting that Mary's face was red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry for being such a baby. Thanks for getting rid of that for me," she said looking at the couch that was now pushed up against the side of the building.

Danny tried to think of a way to put Mary back at ease. "How about some retail therapy? We could play hooky a little longer and go couch shopping."

Mary couldn't help but smile, "I would love too."

---

_I really got under her skin this time_, Casey thought as he smiled to himself. He knew his ex-wife was still in love with him and he was hoping he was starting to win her over. They had had so much fun the other night, how could she not want to give him another chance? Sam had let her guard down and they acted just like they did when they were first married.

Sam slowly approached the door that led to Casey's suite. She had been avoiding this for so long she didn't know if she could go through with it. _You can do it, Sam. Be strong._ She took a deep breath and softly knocked on the door.

When Casey opened the door his heart immediately sank. He recognized the look on her face and knew what she was about to say. She walked into the room and went over to the window. She looked out at the Strip hoping the view would give her the usual sense of comfort.

Casey decided to go on the offensive. "Sam, don't do this. You know I love you. What happened the other night was more than just sex."

She turned and looked at him sadly, "I know Casey, that's the problem. We can't pretend we can go back to how things used to be, no matter how badly we may want to."

"Sam, I don't understand. We can be happy together, look at the other night. You just need to let yourself be happy. I'm sorry I lied about the money, I understand now how important it was for us to be honest with each other." He walked over and put her hands in his. "I know you love me and I want to prove to you I can make you happy. I'll give you whatever you want, just give us another chance."

Sam looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I can't Casey. You know I love you and I always will but I can't be with you."

"Because of the money?" Casey smiled and laughed quietly, "I'll give it all away if that would help?"

"It's not just about the money. I don't trust you. I can't just forgive and forget. As much as I wish I could, I can't. I've tried for 8 years and I just can't. It's just not in me."

"Sam, I've changed. I've grown up. That girl in the pool didn't mean anything, I swear." Casey was astounded that a little slip up like that was what was keeping them apart.

"But it meant something to me," she said softly through her tears. Her heart felt like it was breaking. She wished she could believe him. She wanted him to take her in his arms and never let go but she knew it would be another mistake. "I can't, Casey."

Casey took a long look at Sam. Tears were streaming down her face. He realized that she finally meant it. They were over. He nodded his head in understanding. He didn't want to hurt her anymore. Sam wiped the tears from her eyes and quietly left the suite without saying another word.

---

"How's the painting going?" Danny called out as he entered the loft. Mary had wanted to paint her bedroom a light lavender before the movers arrived the next day.

"Slow, I just finished taping the ceiling. The closing took a little longer than I had thought. What time is your flight?"

"Not until 5. I'm sure we can get this done before then."

"Mike and Sam are coming to help too. They're bringing some of my stuff over from the casino."

Danny couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He had been looking forward to spending some alone time with Mary even if it was just painting. Trying to cover his recent change in mood he said, "Sorry I won't be here to help you move tomorrow." He grabbed the drop cloths and began to spread them over the wood floor.

"That's okay. The movers will get everything. Mike is going to stop over after he does the weather report to see if I need any help. I can't wait to get settled in."

Danny's stomach did a somersault at the mention of their friend. _There is no reason to be jealous, McCoy._ He knew that Mary and Mike had gotten closer over the last several months. He couldn't help but feel a little envious that Mike would be the one here for her tomorrow and not him. _Mike is your best friend, you should be happy that he has been such a good friend to her._

"I can't believe my luck in finding this place," Mary continued, not noticing Danny's distraction. "I definitely owe you a steak dinner for your help."

Danny smiled, pushing his worries about Mike aside, "It's a date. I'm really glad it worked out."

They both stood smiling at each other until Danny finally teased, "Could you have picked a more girly color?"

---

The morning was filled with conversation as they painted. Mary was standing on the ladder painting around the crown molding when some paint from her brush dripped on Danny's head.

"Oops, I really didn't mean to do that!" she exclaimed. She couldn't help but laugh as the purple paint made its way down his temple.

"Oh yeah," Danny said as he took paint from his roller and wiped it on Mary's nose.

Ten seconds later they were chasing each other around the room in an all out paint fight. They were laughing hysterically when Mary ran forward to wipe paint across Danny's face. He caught her wrist as she crashed into him. The sudden movement caught him off balance and Danny fell to the ground bringing Mary on top of him. Danny felt himself become aroused as he stared at her mouth. Mary licked her lips and started to lean in for a kiss when they heard Mike call out, "this place is great!"

Mary reluctantly got off of Danny and held her hand out to help him up. As he stood up he tried to gauge Mary's reaction over what almost happened. He wanted to tell her how much these last few days had meant to him, how much she meant to him, but she quickly turned away. "Thanks, let me show you around," Mary said as Sam and Mike entered the room.


	7. Chapter 10 & 11

Chapter 10

Danny looked down over the city he loved so much, vaguely making out the lights from the Strip. He had only left Mary a couple of hours ago but he already missed her. He wished he knew what she was thinking earlier when they almost kissed. _Did she want him as much as he wanted her? _He desperately wanted to get her alone again before he had to leave but Sam and Mike couldn't take a hint. Mike had been watching them all afternoon. Danny knew his friend would definitely be questioning him when he returned to Vegas.

Mary unlocked the door to Danny's condo. She had planned on camping out on the floor of the loft but the paint odor was too strong. Since she didn't want to go back to the Montecito she had been relieved when Danny offered his place. It looked about the same, but his favorite chair was missing. In its place was a new brown leather barcelounger.

She set her bag down and wandered around the living room. The only pictures on the walls were the same ones she had helped him hang years before. He had only been at the Montecito a few months when he had asked her to help him move in and decorate.

Gently picking up a photo of herself, Danny and Larry, Mary smiled at the memories that came to her mind.. She remembered teasing Greg to hurry up and take the picture before Danny couldn't sit still anymore. Mary was so thankful for their renewed friendship. She found it almost odd that they had ever been estranged and she silently vowed to herself that no matter what happened between them she would never let their friendship fall apart like it had.

---

Sam and Mike walked through the Montecito. "I'm starving, you want to grab a bite?" Mike asked Sam. She had been unusually quiet all day and it was beginning to unnerve him. He thought she was going to beg off when she finally agreed.

Bella Serra was quieter than any of the other restaurants in the casino and Mike hoped the relaxed atmosphere would help Sam get out of her funk.

"Danny and Mary seem to be getting along-- almost like nothing ever happened."

Sam just nodded her head yes.

"I bet the food at Mrs. Deline's party is going to be fantastic."

"You think Mr. Nowak is ever going to leave?"

"Did you see that girl all over Mitch the other night at Mystique?"

Sam finally spoke, "I know what you're trying to do, Mike."

"What? Can't a guy make nice conversation with a pretty lady?"

Sam couldn't help but smile, "You're a great friend, Mike."

---

Mary walked into the Master bedroom. _God, what a mess_, she muttered as she started picking up the dirty clothes lying around the floor. Danny had suggested for her to sleep in here since he hadn't had time to pick up the spare room. She stared at the bed warily. _I wonder if he has changed those sheets since Delinda left?_

_---_

Casey pushed back his chair and thanked everyone for coming. Although Katrina had only done minor damage to the casino Casey had decided it was a good time to start planning for some major remodeling. They had met with the management staff of the Montecito New Orleans to gather their input on the renovations that were to be implemented next year.

_Wonder what's up with him,_ Danny thought as he watched Casey walk away. He had been very uptight throughout the meeting, not his usual laid-back self. John and Pops said a hasty goodnight and Danny laughed as he saw them head in the direction of two very promiscuous looking women. As the staff began to scatter AJ turned to him, "So, Vegas Boy, you up for a little party?"

---

"If you breathe a word of this to anyone, Cannon, I'll deny everything," Sam laughed.

"My lips are sealed. I am just still in shock that you like kids."

"Always have," Sam said through a mouthful of onion rings. She took a sip of her beer and continued, "One day when I've had enough of being a casino host I am going to buy a house in a quiet neighborhood and adopt 3 kids." She looked up with a glint in her eye, "of course I'll still have to have a view of the Strip."

"Of course," Mike replied. "When will you know you've had enough?"

"When I no longer care if I'm the best, that's when I walk away."

"All or nothing, huh Sam?"

"You got it!" she laughed.

--

Mary walked down the hall to the spare bedroom that Danny used mostly as an office. She gasped when she saw it. It was a disaster. It looked like someone had just thrown piles of clothes and boxes all over the bed. The desk was covered in papers, framed photos and what ever else could fit on it. _Danny was right. I am not sleeping in here, _Mary said to herself as she went to look for clean sheets.

She lasted 10 minutes before she couldn't take it any longer. She went back into the spare room and decided to start with the bed. She began folding and hanging the clothes. She recognized the boxes as the ones they had packed up from Larry's house. _Danny must have been trying to go through these, _she thought as she started organizing the boxes and condensing their contents. She didn't want Danny to think she was snooping through his stuff but since she had packed most of the boxes she didn't think he would mind. With the bed looking much better she moved on to the desk. She decided to leave the papers alone but moved the other items to the bed.

Something caught her eye on the fax machine. She couldn't help herself and took the papers out of the tray. It was an application for NCIS in Annapolis, Maryland. She took out the cover letter, it had been sent a few months after Larry had died. _He was with Jenny then. Why would he want to move to Maryland?_ _Were they getting too close, is that why he wanted to move away? Is that why he broke up with Delinda, because he was too close to her_? _No, he told you why he broke up with Delinda- he didn't love her. Does he love me? _Mary sighed. She knew she wanted the answer to be yes more than anything. She decided to not overanalyze their relationship but after the almost kiss today she couldn't help but wonder where it might lead in the future.

---

Later that night Danny lay awake in bed and wondered what Mary was doing. He pictured her curled up in his bed with her red hair fanned out over his pillow. She always looked so peaceful when she slept. He wanted to be able to brush his hand along her cheek and kiss her good morning like he used to. Sighing, he remembered all the nights he had wanted her to stay with him when he got back from the war, but he had been too scared--too scared that the nightmares that would wake him up screaming in the middle of the night would terrify her.

He closed his eyes and said a word of thanks that those nights were mostly gone. They came every once in a while but it was only when he was over-tired and stressed. He knew the triggers and did his best to avoid them. Eating better, exercising, and getting enough sleep helped. He wished he could have told Mary what he was going through back then. Instead he tried to pretend everything was fine. _Maybe you wanted to stay up on that pedestal you accused her of putting you on. _ _Boy, when you fell, you fell hard_, he laughed sadly. Just as he was getting his survivors guilt under control she broke up with him. Danny understood why she didn't want to be with him, but things seemed different now. Maybe she could love him again, faults and all. Danny fell asleep that night doing something he hadn't let himself do in a very long time--dream of a future with Mary.

Chapter 11

Mary brushed the soft blanket across her cheek and softly hugged it to her. She smiled as she placed the creamy colored, cashmere blend throw on her new couch. She had admired the blanket in the furniture store's display and Danny had obviously noticed. It had arrived with her new couch wrapped in a gold box. She thought it was a mistake until the deliverymen showed her the card. It simply said 'So you always stay warm…love, Danny"

Mary sighed and looked around her loft. The furniture was in place but there were still several boxes that needed to be unpacked.

---

Danny couldn't wait to get back to his room. He had been meeting all day with architects and builders. He and Casey had taken a tour of some of the areas that had been affected by Katrina and after seeing all of the devastation his need to speak with Mary was almost overwhelming. He had tried all day but either there wasn't time or he couldn't get reception on his cell phone. When he reached his room he immediately picked up the phone on the bedside table and dialed her number. "So how did it go today?"

---

Delinda was trying to concentrate on what the inspector was saying. _Something about freezer temperatures? _She made a mental note to get more sleep tonight. She had been going out every night trying to keep her mind off losing both Derek and Danny.

Sam waited for the inspector to leave before she approached Delinda, "Where've you been? Mike and I are going out for drinks later, do you want to come? Mary is going to catch up with us if she gets enough unpacking done."

"Thanks, but I better just go home and get some sleep."

Sam caught her arm as she turned to leave. She wondered if Delinda had been purposely avoiding her friends. "Hey, are you okay? You seem a little off."

"I'm fine, just been going out too much lately. Trying to make up for lost time," she laughed. She decided to change the subject. "When does Danny get back from New Orleans?"

"Tomorrow, I think." Sam thought about the trip she had taken with Ed and Danny a few years before. _I could use a visit to the Voodoo Queen right about now,_ Sam thought as they made their way through the casino. _I wonder if she could make Casey disappear?_

---

"God, Danny, what happened in there? It looked like a cyclone hit it," Mary teased.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was trying to go through some of the boxes you packed for me when Delinda moved in. All my stuff just got shoved in there." Danny instantly regretted bringing up the subject. He wished he could have run back home to pick up his place before his flight.

"It's okay. I'm surprised you're not out enjoying the French Quarter."

Danny was relieved that Mary didn't seem bothered by the mention of Delinda's name.

"I don't think I could have handled going out 2 nights in a row with A.J. and her boyfriend. Besides, I really wanted to catch some of the game." _And talk to you, _he wanted to add.

Mary's heart did a flip-flop when Danny mentioned A.J.'s name. She had heard all about the beautiful Amazon he met during his previous trip and she couldn't help but feel relieved when Danny mentioned her boyfriend was there, too. _Was that for my benefit?_ She couldn't help but wonder.

"It's the top of the 7th, Casey just scored for Detroit, they're up 2:1. Schilling is pitching for the Red Sox," Mary informed him with a smile in her voice.

---

"I'm getting really worried, Eddie" Jillian said as she turned down the bed and climbed in.

"Yeah, I guess she's taking this thing with Danny pretty hard." Ed slid into the bed next to his wife.

"I think it's more than that. I think she's having a mid-life crisis."

"At 28?" Ed laughed softly. "She's had a lot happening the last couple months. She just needs some time, honey." He leaned over and gave his wife a kiss. He didn't want Jillian to know how worried he was.

"Have you talked to her?"

"No, no, I haven't." Delinda had successfully avoided him every time he tried to talk with her lately.

"What does Danny say about it? I know they're still friends and he does care about her. He must have noticed how she's been acting."

"I haven't talked to Danny either." Ed tried to ignore the disapproving look Jillian gave him. "He's been in New Orleans. I'll try and talk to Delinda again tomorrow."

---

"What are you eating now?"

"Jambalaya, how bout you?"

"Popcorn."

"Did you see that hit?"

"Damn, foul ball!"

"What are you unpacking now?"

"The kitchen"

"You should have seen him, Mary. He looked just like a professor right down to the glasses and tweed jacket. But, man, he could drink me under the table."

Mary laughed at his description of A.J.'s boyfriend. "Sounds like he can keep up with her."

"I had the best Cajun catfish, you would have loved it."

"You'll have to bring me next time." The words slipped out and Mary held her breath waiting for Danny to say something.

Danny didn't hesitate with his reply "We would have so much fun down here, we should do it."

Mary looked at the clock. They had been talking for over two hours.

"Well, I better go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, have a safe flight. Good night, Danny."

"See you tomorrow, good night."

---

The next day Mary couldn't contain her excitement. She loved her new home and had finished cleaning the mess from moving. She still had a little unpacking to do but she was definitely pleased with her progress, especially since she now had time to do something special for Danny to welcome him home tonight.

Mary cut up the vegetables and added them to the crockpot. She was going to let the chicken and vegetables cook all day then add the dumplings right before Danny came home. If she hurried she would have time to drop everything off at his place before she had to be at the Montecito.

---

Mike saw Mary make her way toward Wolfgang's. "Miss Mary, you look very happy today." Mike couldn't remember the last time he saw her smile like that.

"It's a great day Mike." She laughed as she quickly walked into the restaurant to meet with Delinda. "Are you coming to the meeting?"

"Yeah, I'm taking Danny's place since he's not back yet." Mike wondered if Danny's return was the cause of Mary's good mood.

Sam joined them and the four came up with a plan to accommodate the nuptials of a famous Vegas singer and 200 of her guests. Mary couldn't wait for the meeting to be over.

As Mary got up to leave Sam asked, "Where are you going?"

"I have to go do an errand. I'll be back."

"Make sure you are not late for the photo shoot. He won't work with anyone else."

The delicious aroma from Mary's cooking greeted Danny as he entered the condo. He dropped his bag and leaned back against the door. _This is how Jake must have felt, _he thought. When he arrived back in Vegas he called Mary and was surprised when she told him she was at his place. He must have run three cars off the road trying to get home.

Mary finished putting the cookies and brownies on the plate and smiled to herself. It had been a long time since she cooked like this. Jake had to watch everything he ate so she had been careful to cook only low fat foods and avoided having any junk food around. Unfortunately, she had ended up losing a lot of weight and was still trying to put it back on. It had become difficult without her own kitchen and always being on the go at work.

She heard Danny open the door and came out of the kitchen to greet him. "Hi there, how was your trip?" She said as she gave him a peck on the cheek. She was dressed casually in a pink crochet tank top and tan capris.

"Good." He fought the urge to kiss her and walked into the kitchen. "Something smells incredible," he said as he looked at all the food on the counter. He lifted up the lid to the crockpot and took a deep breath. "When did you have time to do all this?" Danny asked in wonder.

"It's nothing. I like to cook… you know that. I hope you don't mind."

"Are you kidding me? This is heaven." He said as he popped a potato in his mouth.

Embarrassed, Mary began putting on her sandals. "You must have enjoyed Delinda's cooking while she was here."

Danny laughed. "Delinda? Cook? She does 'take out' really well."

Mary suddenly looked up. "Jenny?" she asked hopefully.

"Uh, we didn't have that kind of relationship."

"Danny, when was the last time you had a home cooked meal?"

Danny tried to remember. "Not including barbeques?"

"Not including barbeques."

"When we went to LA."

Danny noticed Mary seemed upset. "Look, it's okay. It's not like I expect anyone to cook for me." He reached over and took her hand in his. "I have to say though, this is … incredible. Thank you."

Mary nodded her head and smiled, she didn't trust her voice to speak. She began gathering up her sweater and purse.

"You're not staying?" Danny asked.

"No, I have to go back to work. Remember that photographer that was sent to the hospital with food poisoning a few months ago? He's back and wants me to help him do a night shoot."

The disappointment was evident on Danny's face as he walked her to the door.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow?" Mary asked as she turned in the doorway to face him.

"I'll be there," Danny said as he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Be careful."

"I will." Mary smiled and headed toward the elevator.


	8. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Delinda watched her father approach her. She tried to look busy reviewing the new menu Gunther had proposed.

"Hi, sweetheart," he said as he kissed the top of her head and sat down. "What do you have there? New menus for Mystique?" Ed feigned interest as he examined the menu cover.

Delinda took it away from him as she said, "You know you're not here about the menu, Daddy. So just go ahead and say what you need to say so I can go back to work."

Ed looked at his daughter intently. He knew she had been burning the candle at both ends and it showed. He leaned back in his chair and placed his palms flat on the table.

"Alright, I'm worried about you. You never mentioned you moved back into your old place. Your mother feels you're avoiding her. Talk to me, D."

Delinda shrugged off his concern. "I've just been really busy. I knew Danny already told you so I didn't need to."

Ed did not like Delinda's cavalier attitude. "I wish you had come to me. I want to be here for you, honey."

_Like you were there for me when I was growing up? _Delinda ignored her childish thought and simply replied, "I'm a big girl, Daddy." Wanting to deflect his concern Delinda added, "besides, it's Danny you should be worried about."

Ed's head snapped up. "Danny? Why?"

"The way you've been freezing him out I can't blame him for going over to the Palms."

"Delinda, what are you talking about? Danny isn't going over to the Palms and I haven't been 'freezing him out.' I admit, I haven't been around Danny as much lately but that was for your benefit. I didn't want you to think I was taking his side."

"Well, then why did I overhear him talking to Phil this morning about a new business opportunity?" Delinda really wasn't convinced herself that Danny was going to work for the Maloofs but she wanted to give her dad something to worry about other than her.

"Danny loves the Montecito. He wouldn't leave," Ed said while considering the possibility.

"I heard him say he was looking forward to working for them. What else would it mean?"

---

"Danny, I think it's great that McCoy Construction won the bid. Are the Maloofs pretty excited to get started?" Mary set their coffees on the table in front of the couch in Danny's office.

"Yeah, we start demolition next month," Danny said as he took their bagels out of the bag and tore his open. "Not sure why they wanted to tear down the old house, but the new one is going to be really beautiful. Oops, I got yours," he said through a mouthful of bagel as he handed it over to her. He bit into his bagel and realized Mary was staring at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess that was pretty rude," he apologized as he realized he had bitten into both of them.

Mary took her bagel and said in a child-like voice, "It's okay Danny, I don't mind your cooties."

They both laughed and began discussing Danny's basketball game that night.

---

Ed looked back through the video one more time. He watched Danny talking with the Maloofs just like Delinda had said. They all looked very happy throughout their conversation. Ed felt betrayed as he saw Danny shake their hands before walking away. _I can't believe Danny would do this. _ Ed punched the button for the intercom on his desk angrily. "Cynthia, I will be in Surveillance if you need me."

---

Delinda knocked on Sam's door impatiently. "Sam, I know you're in there. Open up!"

When Sam cracked opened the door. It was obvious to Delinda she had just stumbled out of bed. "Delinda, what time is it?" Sam said crankily as she let her in.

"It's 11 o'clock. Time to get up."

"No, I'm going back to bed. The Resnick Brothers just left and I need to sleep," Sam mumbled as she started to make her way back to the bedroom.

Delinda began to go through Sam's dresser drawers. "You can sleep by the pool. I need to relax and I want you to come with me."

Sam was about to protest when she remembered how Delinda had been behaving lately. Knowing she probably needed a friend Sam grabbed the bikini Delinda triumphantly held out to her.

"Two hours. We get a cabana and no perverts better hit on me," Sam grumbled.

---

Mary and Danny were enjoying the familiarity they had with one another as they finished breakfast. They had both forgotten how much they had in common and always seemed to have something to talk about.

Danny couldn't stop thinking about how good it felt to kiss her the other night before she left his condo. He desperately wanted to ask Mary how she felt about their relationship, where she wanted it to go. _How many times did I avoid conversations like that in the past?_ Danny smiled at the irony of it.

Mary noticed Danny's expression. "What are you thinking?" She placed her hand on his forearm and that was all the encouragement he needed.

Danny leaned in so their faces were only inches apart. He gazed into her warm brown eyes. "Mary, I just—"

"Ahem, Danny, can I speak to you for a moment?" Ed said from the doorway. It was more of a statement than a question.

Danny quickly got up from the couch feeling like he had just gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Danny turned to help Mary pick up the table, but she was already on her way out the door carrying the empty cups and bags. He could tell she felt the same way he did by the slight blush across her cheeks.

"I'll catch up with you later about those reports," Mary called out as she hastily left the office.

Danny nodded to Mary and turned to face Ed.

Ed misinterpreted the cause of Danny's guilty expression and felt his temper begin to rise. "What is this I hear about you going to work at the Palms?"

"Wh-what?" Danny asked confused.

"When were you going to tell me, Danny?"

Danny was taken aback_. Is he putting me on?_ Realizing Ed was serious he stammered, "I-I'm not going to the Palms."

Instead of appeasing Ed this made him even angrier. "Delinda said she heard you talking this morning with the Maloofs about going to work at the Palms."

"No, I wasn't, Ed. I swear."

"So you're saying my daughter is lying?"

_This is not happening_, Danny thought. "I'm not saying that. I'm just saying she must have misunderstood, that's all." Danny couldn't help but feel hurt that Ed would think that he would betray him like that.

"Did you or did you not tell the Maloofs that you were going to work for them?"

"Yes, but it's not like that," Danny started to explain but Ed cut him off.

"We have a non-compete clause in our contract. Don't forget that."

Danny just stared sadly at his mentor and felt a heavy weight settle into his chest. He spoke slowly and earnestly, "It's not like that Ed. I can understand how my actions in my personal life may be a little suspect, but I have never given you any reason to doubt my loyalty to you professionally."

For once Ed was unable to tell what Danny was thinking, but he knew he wasn't going to back down. "I guess we understand each other, then." When Ed didn't get a response from Danny, he turned and left the office.

---

Mary looked at her callerID… Jake.

"Hi, Jake, how are you?" Mary asked cheerily.

"Oh, you know, staying busy."

Mary laughed at his attempt to sound nonchalant. "What do you need, Jake?"

"Brittany is coming in this week and she loves Wolfgang Puck so I thought maybe you could get us a reservation?"

Mary had kept in touch with Jake and was happy for him when he told her about Brittany. She was a girl he dated briefly in college and reconnected with on one of his trips back East. They had been engaged for two months.

"Sure, what day?" Mary took down the information and quickly said goodbye when she saw Danny was calling in.

---

Ed leaned over the balcony and stared at the casino floor. _How many times have I done this with Danny? _He couldn't imagine trying to run this place without his protégé. He had really missed the young man's company lately and knew the argument from earlier was his fault. No matter what Delinda said he just couldn't believe Danny would leave. Ed was trying to make sense of what had happened earlier with Danny when he saw Jack make his way across the floor. He quickly went down to greet the man who ran McCoy Construction.

"Hi, Jack, how are you?" greeted Ed as he reached out to shake Jack's hand.

"Oh, I've been better. You seen Danny around?"

"Yeah, he's in his office. Is everything okay?" Ed asked concerned.

"One of our employees was killed yesterday. He was on his way home when he was hit by a drunk driver."

"I'm sorry to hear about that, Jack. Was Danny close to him?" Although Ed sympathized for the man's family he was relieved when Jack shook his head no.

"Not that I know of. I just wanted to tell him in person. The funeral is tomorrow. I need to update him on the Maloof contract, too."

"The Maloof contract?" Ed asked apprehensively.

"Yeah, we're going to tear down and rebuild the mansion at the family compound. It's going to be a big, high profile project."

Ed felt like he had been sucker punched. "That's great, I'm sure Danny is pretty happy about it." Ed thought back to the video and how excited the men had looked.

"Yes, he is. I better get going, Ed. I am already late to meet with a contractor."

"Jack, can I just have Danny call you? I forgot he's in a meeting right now," Ed lied.

Jack looked at his watch, "Sure. Tell him to call after four. Thanks, Ed."

Ed watched Jack walk away. He was unable to help Delinda earlier and now he had let Danny down. _What have I done? By trying to support Delinda I have alienated Danny. How could I have accused him of betraying me? _Loyalty and honor meant a lot to Danny. Ed knew how his words must have hurt himEd hurried toward Danny's office. He knew Danny would be leaving soon for his game and wanted to catch him before he left.

---

Mike and Mitch were intently staring at the monitor.

"What's going on?" Danny asked as he walked up behind them. He was trying not to think about the conversation he had with Ed earlier. Telling Mary about it had helped. He hadn't wanted to burden her, but turning to her felt right. She had been so reassuring and supportive.

"Is that Delinda and Sam?" Danny studied the screen. "What are they drinking?"

"I believe those are blueberry mojitos," Mike replied.

As they watched the waitress deliver another round Mitch added, "They've been out they're for over two hours."

Danny winced. "That's going to hurt tomorrow."

Danny considered going down to the pool to speak with Delinda. She had been blowing him off lately and he was growing concerned. He realized he was too frustrated to deal with her right now after what had happened with Ed. Danny turned to head back to his office.

---

_Why would she do this to Danny? Is she being vindictive?_ Mary felt guilty for even thinking it. Danny had sounded so disheartened on the phone earlier. She wanted to explain everything to Ed herself, but knew she needed to let Delinda straighten out the mess she'd created. She walked briskly down the hall when she saw Sam come out of the elevator.

"Sam, have you seen Delinda?"

"Aaah, yes!" Sam said a little too dramatically. "I left her by the pool. I couldn't stand her stories of her tragic childhood anymore."

Mary knew how Sam would get frustrated with Delinda's occasional poor little rich girl routine. "I need to talk to her."

"Don't bother," a tipsy Sam replied a little too loudly.

"Ok, Sam. Let's get you to your room."

---

Ed entered the Surveillance room and saw Danny standing by Mike and Mitch. He knew they were ogling some girls by the pool but noticed Danny looking at a different monitor. _Ah, Mary. He is staring at Mary again. _Ed knew Danny and Mary had gotten closer but wasn't sure how serious things had become. Ed was saddened that Danny hadn't been confiding in him since his relationship with Delinda became romantic. _What were Danny and Delinda thinking? _Ed thought grimly_. Danny loves Mary, always has and always will. Delinda must have seen it. Hell, everyone has seen it._


	9. Chapter 13 & 14

Chapter 13

As Danny turned he saw Ed slowly approach the group.

"I'll touch base with you when I get back, Mike," Danny called over his shoulder as he made a quick beeline for his office. Danny didn't want it to be obvious to the other two men that there was anything wrong between him and Ed. He dreaded another confrontation but knew Ed was there for a specific purpose. It had been a long time since Ed had come to Surveillance just to 'hang out with the boys' or give guidance on how to handle a cheater.

"Take it easy, man, have fun." Mike noticed immediately the tension that filled the room as Ed walked up to Danny.

"Danny, we need to talk."

"I don't have time right now, Ed. I need to get ready for my game." Danny tried to walk past Ed but the older man moved in front of him.

"Please," Ed said quietly.

Danny could feel the whole room staring at him. He simply nodded his head and gestured toward his office.

Mike and Mitch exchanged glances. No one made a sound as they all went back to work.

Ed sat down on the couch and waited for Danny to take a seat next to him in an adjacent chair before he began.

"I owe you an apology from earlier," Ed said remorsefully. "I was out of line and I am sorry. I saw Jack downstairs. I wish you would have explained about the Maloofs."

Danny let out the deep breath he had been holding and looked solemnly at his boss.

"I shouldn't have had to," was all Danny could say. He appreciated the apology but still felt angry and hurt.

"No, you shouldn't have," Ed agreed. "I never meant to question your loyalty to me, Danny. I know you could walk into any casino on the Strip and they would love to have you. I don't say it enough but I appreciate everything you do."

"Thank you," Danny said sincerely. He had never heard Ed talk this way before and it made him slightly uncomfortable.

Ed sighed and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "This whole situation with Delinda is getting to me and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Not wanting Danny to feel responsible for his problems concerning his daughter Ed changed the subject away from Delinda. Ed told Danny everything Jack had said earlier. He was surprised when Danny immediately wanted to find Mary.

"She used to baby sit him when he was a kid, he couldn't have been more than 22 now." Danny explained. "I want to tell her before she hears it from someone else."

Ed walked over to the desk and video IQ'd Mary. "She's headed to the pool. I'll go down with you… looks like Delinda is there too."

---

Mary finally spotted Delinda standing over by a cabana trying to adjust her bathing suit.

"Hi sweetie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mary wasn't taking no for an answer and ushered Delinda inside the cabana.

"Hi, Mare. Do you want a drink?" Delinda said as she took a sip of her cocktail.

Mary declined and proceeded to tell Delinda about the misunderstanding about the Palms. She was not prepared for Delinda's flippant retort.

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

Mary looked at her incredulously. "I want you to tell your father you made a mistake."

"And should I tell him about all my other mistakes? Forget it, Mary. Danny will forgive daddy just like he forgives everyone, even if they don't deserve it."

"Delinda, I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Good ole Danny, always there for everyone even if they leave him high and dry when **he **needs them," Delinda said exaggerating every word.

Mary felt tears spring to her eyes when she realized Delinda was referring to Mary missing Larry's funeral.

"I know I wasn't there for Danny when his father died. I regret that more than anything, Delinda, but I'm thankful that you and your family were."

"Me and my **mother**" Delinda corrected. "Daddy was off playing secret agent."

Mary knew it would be difficult to reason with Delinda in her current state but couldn't stop herself from trying. "He was in London making sure Nessa was safe. Danny understands that."

Delinda laughed bitterly. Delinda had never forgiven Ed for letting Nessa leave. Years of pent up anger toward her father exploded inside of her.

"Yeah, he **called** Danny a few times when he got back. He didn't bother to go see him until he wanted him to come back to the Montecito. My father is there for you when it fits into **his** schedule. You better not need him when there's a bad guy to catch because you'll just have to wait until he's available."

Mary knew they were no longer talking about Danny. It was obvious that Delinda had issues she needed to work out and Mary wanted to be supportive.

"What did he do that was so bad? He traveled for his job. He wasn't away from you because he wanted to be. It's obvious how much he loves you and your mom."

"What do you know? You grew up with your father. You don't know what it was like having him gone all the time."

Mary felt tears burn her eyes. Mary had never confided to Delinda about her relationship with her father. Mary knew Delinda wasn't trying to be insensitive, but her patience for her friend's self-pity snapped.

"Do you know how lucky you are to have a father like yours? I bet when he was home he played with you, read you stories and tucked you in at night. Do you know how much me, Sam, even Danny would have given to have that? To have a father that didn't abuse you, drink too much or emotionally shut himself off from his own child?"

Mary took a few ragged breaths and tried to control her tears. She realized her hands were shaking when she reached for the lounge chair to sit down.

"You have two wonderful parents that love you more than anything, Delinda," Mary said softly, but the heartwrenching words did not seem to affect Delinda, the alcohol in her system making it difficult for her to see reason.

"My mother should have made him stay. She could have-"

"Stop it!" Danny yelled. "Please, Delinda, just stop. I know you don't really mean what you're saying." Danny couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want Delinda to say anything else she might regret later.

Danny and Ed had followed Mary to the cabana. When they heard the girls begin to talk they had waited outside to give them some privacy. However, they could hear everything through the canvas walls. A few other times Danny had tried to intervene but Ed had stopped him.

Both girls looked up as Danny and Ed entered the cabana. Delinda collapsed on the lounge chair and began sobbing.

"No, Danny. I think she did mean it," Ed said sadly as he took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around Delinda. "I think she's been needing to say this for a long time." He gently put his arms around his daughter and helped her to her feet.

Ed looked at Mary and Danny regretfully. "Mary, Danny, I'm sorry."

Danny placed his arm around Mary as they watched Ed lead Delinda away.

---

Mary looked at the clock behind the bar--20 minutes until Danny's game. She was hoping to make the second half after meeting with a demanding new client but the woman hadn't shown up yet. Mary felt a little drained from earlier but was anxious to go to Danny's game. She had always loved watching him play or coach sports. His excitement for the game was almost intoxicating to watch.

Ed sat down next to Mary who had been lost in thought.

"How is Delinda?" Mary asked with concern.

"She'll be okay. Jillian took her home to get her cleaned up. I am heading there now. I am going to take a couple days off and I just wanted to let you and Danny know."

"Ed, I am so sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at her like that. I don't know what came over me."

"I think we all said or heard things today that should have been aired out a long time ago.

You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Ed, did you really believe Danny would leave the Montecito?" Mary asked hesitantly.

Ed thought hard for a moment before answering. "No, but the way things have been I wouldn't blame him for considering it. He's had some great opportunities in the past."

"Like NCIS?"

"He told you about that?" Ed looked at Mary who remained silent.

_I wonder if Danny told her the real reason he had wanted to leave Vegas. It wouldn't hurt if I let her trick me into revealing too much. _Ed always tried to stay out of Danny's personal life but maybe he needed a little help.

"I can understand why he would want a fresh start somewhere else and I really can't blame him. I would have felt the same way. It would have been too hard to watch you marry Jake and start a family with him. It was the life he wanted and lost."

Mary's head started spinning and she felt a knot form in her stomach. She had no idea Danny had felt that way. "Danny never told me about NCIS. I accidentally saw the application," Mary admitted.

"Ah," Ed feigned surprise.

"Why did he stay?"

"I asked him to give me 6 months to help get the Montecito running smoothly. In the meantime you came back and he never brought it up again. Where is Danny by the way?"

Mary was still reeling from what Ed had revealed when she realized he was waiting for an answer. "Uh, he is coaching a basketball game."

"He's really great with those kids."

Mary smiled, "Yeah, he is."

"He'll make a great dad someday, Mary." Ed gave her a fatherly pat on the shoulder as he stood up. "Goodnight, kiddo."

"Goodnight, Ed."

---

As the buzzer signaled that the first period was over Danny could feel some of the tension from the day begin to disappear.

"Do you want to go get a beer after the game?" Luke asked as he looked at his playbook.

"I am not sure I would be good company tonight," Danny responded as he glanced back at the stands looking for Mary. He used to love it when she would come to his games and realized he still did. He hadn't wanted to leave her earlier after the confrontation with Delinda but she assured him she was fine.

"Who do you keep looking for?"

"Mary."

"Are you two dating again?"

Danny didn't know the answer to that. Danny told him they were just friends but the words didn't ring true. _Oh, Mary. We really need to talk. _

---

CHAPTER 14

"I'll give her another 5 minutes then I'm leaving. Alex, can you get me a coke?" Mary was becoming annoyed. She did not like it when people were tardy. It was just inconsiderate.

"I would have left 10 minutes ago," Sam said dryly. She had seen Mary at the bar waiting for Mrs. Simpson and decided to take a break. Mary had filled her in on Delinda and she wasn't surprised at what happened.

"I can see your mood has improved," Mary said sarcastically.

"Sorry. Too little sleep and too much drama for one day."

"Sam, do you think that it's possible to lose the love of your life and get it back in the end?"

"Woah, where did that come from? Have you been talking to Mike?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"No, why?"

"You're not talking about me and Casey?"

"I'm talking about me and Danny. Wait, what's going on with you and Casey?"

Mary was a little stunned when Sam told her about her recent encounter with Casey. "Why didn't you tell me about Casey? I would have been there for you."

"I don't know. I haven't really had a chance to. You've been spending a lot of time with Danny and I had to deal with the Resnick Brothers."

Mary told Sam everything that had been going on with Danny. She was concerned that she still didn't know where they stood with each other. She had been trying to 'just have fun and let love happen' like Delinda had advised when she broke up with Jake but it was getting harder to do.

Mary and Sam's attention was drawn to the woman behind the bar. She was shaking her head at them in playful disgust.

Alex didn't usually give unsolicited advice but these girls needed help.

"Sometimes a girl just has to take charge," Alex said.

"What?" Mary and Sam said in unison.

Alex looked at Sam. "You need to find a man that you not only love, but one you can trust with your heart."

"You," Alex turned to Mary, "have already found your man. You just need to go for it."

Mary looked at Sam for reinforcement. "She's right, go for it." Sam said confidently.

Mary smiled as she quickly got up from the bar. "Thanks, girls. I'll see you later!"

---

Ed was on his way home when his cell went off. He really didn't want to speak with anyone but checked to see who was calling. _Mother. _"Hi, Ma. Your not calling to cancel your trip are you?"

"Of course not, dear. I am just calling to make sure Jillian invited Guillermo to my surprise party."

Ed bristled at the mention of his mother's lover. "What party?"

"Edward, do you think I was born yesterday? Now make sure the band plays plenty of Tangos. You know how I like to go dancing, especially with Guillermo, when I am in Vegas."

"Alright, mother. I'll take care of it. Just please act surprised for Jillian's sake, will you do that for me?"

"Yes, dear. I'll see you Friday."

---

Danny was trying to hold the towel on Jason's nose to stop it from bleeding. The poor kid had caught an elbow in the face as he was jumping for a rebound. Danny felt Luke nudge him and nodded toward the stands. He hadn't noticed Mary walk in during the scuffle.

Mary smiled and waved when she saw Danny look in her direction.

_God, she's beautiful. _He loved it when she smiled like that, it could light up a room. Danny smiled in return and reluctantly turned his attention back to the game.

Mary kept watching Danny. She couldn't help it. He looked sexy even holding a kid's bloody nose. He had on the clothes he'd worn to work but had loosened his tie. His shirt was starting to work its way loose and Mary kept thinking about what was underneath. It had been too long since she had seen him without a shirt. _This is going to be a long game, _Mary thought wistfully.

---

"Hi Mike."

"Hey, Sam. What are you up to? Pretty quiet around here tonight." Mike looked around the surveillance room as he put his feet up on the desk.

"Better not let Ed catch you doing that," Sam said as she plopped herself down into the chair next to him. "I'm bored."

"Well, then... Mike Cannon at your service. I am sure I can come up with something to entertain you." Mike sat up and began typing in sequences.

Sam looked up from the monitor laughing. "Mike, what is this?"

"It's the gag reel I'm working on for the Christmas Party. You know, funny things people do in the casino caught on camera!"

"Oh, Mike. This is great!" Sam couldn't stop laughing. "Wait a minute, I'm not on this am I?"

---

"Congratulations." Mary said as she stepped off the last bleacher and stood next to Danny. "Hi Luke, how are you?"

"I'm doing great, Mary." Luke said as he leaned in to give her a hug. "Gosh, I haven't seen you in a long time. I was just trying to convince Danny to come have a beer. Why don't you come with us?"

Mary looked at Danny. She didn't want to intrude if he needed to blow off some steam with the guys.

"I'll go if you go," Danny said with a smile.

"Okay, let's go."

Mary drove them to Mac's Bar. It was a favorite place among the locals to shoot pool and have a beer. They also served the best pizza in town. They were meeting Luke's wife and two guys they knew from school whose sons were on the basketball team.

They all crammed into the booth that Luke's wife, Michelle, had reserved. Mary was seated across from Michelle and next to Danny. As she listened to a play-by-play recap of the game she could feel Danny's thigh rub up against hers. Seated so close to Danny she could barely concentrate on the questions Michelle began to ask her. It was obvious the girl was thankful another woman had joined them and wanted to get to know Mary.

After a few rounds of pitchers and pizza Danny suggested a game of darts. He had to get out of that booth. Every time Mary rested her hand on his leg in the cramped space he could feel himself become more aroused and it was driving him crazy.

"So, you seem to have hit it off with Michelle," Danny was trying to make small talk. He looked at the target where he had come close to a bullseye before he sat on a barstool.

"Yeah, I like her." Mary knew Danny wanted to say something but was having a hard time. He had never been very good at expressing his feelings and apparently that hadn't changed.

"We probably should talk. About everything, I mean, about us," Danny said apprehensively. As much as he wanted to know how Mary felt about him he just couldn't take any rejection after the day's events.

Mary studied Danny's face. He didn't look like he was up to any heart to hearts tonight. "We have both had enough drama for one day and tomorrow isn't going to be much better," Mary said referring to Kyle's funeral. Danny was going with Jack to represent McCoy Construction and Mary had wanted to go to support Kyle's family. She hadn't spoken to Kyle in a few years but she ran into his parents often.

"Maybe we should just have fun tonight, Danny." Mary noticed the relief that was evident on his face as she set her dart down and walked over to him. She leaned up against him and wrapped her fingers around the collar of his shirt.

"We can talk tomorrow if that's okay with you." Mary placed a soft, promising kiss on his lips.

Danny wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He kissed her passionately before pulling back slightly and asking "Do you want to get out of here?"

Mary's response was to take his hand and lead him out of the bar.

---

Nessa was out of breath, quickly taking a seat just as the bus began to roll away from the curb. She was so relieved to be back in Vegas, but didn't want to go home until she figured out if she was being followed. Nessa slumped down in her seat when she noticed the man again. He was on the sidewalk trying to see into the windows of the bus. _Next stop I'll find a pay phone and call Ed, _she promised herself.

---

They drove in silence to Danny's place. Mary decided to go there because it was so close to Mac's. They stepped onto the elevator when Danny turned to her.

"If you're not sure-"

"Sshh," she quieted him with a finger on his lips then reached her hands up behind his head.

He bent down and kissed her lips and worked his way down her jaw line. She moaned softly as he slid his hand up her leg under her dress. The elevator doors opened and they walked quickly down the hall. Danny practically threw open the door to his condo. Once inside they were immediately in each other's arms.

Mary began undoing the buttons on Danny's shirt. As she helped him out of it she took a moment to admire his muscular chest. She had never cared for tattoos but always found Danny's sexy. She placed her hands on his sides as she kissed his chest. She realized Danny had her dress unzipped and was slowly pulling the thin straps of her dress down. She enjoyed the feel of his hands on her back as her dress fell to the ground.

"Do you know how long I've wanted this?" Danny said breathlessly as he kissed her neck.

"Me, too," was all Mary could muster as she unzipped his pants and helped him step out of them right before he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom.

---

Ed looked at his sleeping daughter. Her face was still red and blotchy from crying, but she looked peaceful. By the time Ed had gotten home, Jillian had already helped Delinda with a bath and the three of them had sat on Delinda's bed and talked. It was the first time they had truly shared their feelings with one another about the past. Ed was relieved that Delinda and Jillian hadn't been accusatory and he was able to share some of his feelings too. Jillian had been very proud of him.

"Did you bring home your mother's present?" Jillian whispered. She was curled up next to Delinda on the bed.

Ed lifted his head up from the other side so he could see her. "I left it in the safe in my office." Ed considered having Danny run it by in the morning but remembered the kid had a funeral to go to.

Ed slowly got up from the bed so as not to disturb Delinda. "I'll be back in an hour," he said softly to Jillian as he gave her a kiss goodbye.

Jillian noticed he had left his cell phone on the nightstand but it was too late to catch him.

---

They had been asleep for a couple of hours when Danny felt Mary stir in his arms. She gingerly moved Danny's arm from around her waist and slid off the bed.

Danny felt his whole body tense when he realized she was leaving. Regret from the past almost overwhelmed him. He finally said the words he should have said to her countless times in the past when he let her walk away.

"Don't go."

At that moment any insecurity Mary may have had vanished. She knew he wanted her. Mary's heart leapt with joy. They were simple words but she needed to hear them. She smiled and walked back to the bed, leaning over to give him a soft kiss. "Just to the bathroom."

When Mary climbed back into bed Danny wrapped his arm around her again and buried his face in her hair. He breathed in the scent of her shampoo and felt her relax against him. As they fell back into a peaceful sleep, he vowed never to let her walk away again.

---

Mike was having a good night. The Montecito was quiet and running smoothly.

He had finished adding some footage to his gag reel and was pleased Sam had liked it. He had developed a little crush on her over the past couple weeks.

"Mike, it's for you. Line 1."

"Thanks, Dave." Mike picked up the extension and was shocked to hear Nessa's voice on the other end.

"Mike, I really need your help. I need you to find Ed. Jillian said he came back to the Montecito to get something out of his office. I need you to go get him." Nessa tried to sound calm but there was an urgency in her voice.

"Mike, did you hear me?"

Mike tried to regain his composure. "Okay, stay on the line. I am going to transfer you to my cell so we can talk while I find him."

Mike raced through the corridor until he reached Ed's office. He noticed the door ajar and burst into the room.

He shoved the cell phone into Ed's hand. Ed was a little startled by Mike's entrance and was just about to chastise him when Mike told him who was on the line.

Mike stared at Ed as he got information on her whereabouts. He noticed Ed pull his gun out of the drawer and checked the chamber for bullets.

"Can you get to the diner on Decosta? Ok, I'm on my way." Ed quickly hung up and grabbed his jacket.

"Ed, I'm going with you."

"No, Michael, you're not," Ed said as he placed the gun under his coat and began to move toward the door.

"It could be a set up. You need back up," Mike protested.

"Is Danny here?" Ed asked hopefully.

"No, I haven't seen him for hours."

Ed didn't feel right about asking Danny for any favors right now. He knew Danny would do anything to help Nessa but didn't have time to wait for him anyway. Ed didn't have time to placate Mike either.

"Thanks, Mike, but this is over your head." Ed tried to leave but Mike was persistent.

"You need back up," Mike repeated as he stepped in front of Ed.

Ed was getting irritated "I don't have time for this, Mike. If Danny can't come then it is better to go alone."

"I can do whatever Danny can," Mike said confidently. He was determined to help Nessa.

"Do you even know what Danny did in the Marines?" Ed said angrily. "What would you do if someone started to pull a gun on you?"

Mike paused for a moment. "Well, I would pull out my gun too and do what needed to be done." Mike tried to sound confident.

Ed looked him in the eyes and responded, "Danny wouldn't have hesitated. That's what will get you killed. Now get out of my way!"

---

Danny could hear a ring in the distance. He knew it was his phone but he didn't want to leave Mary's side. Mary reached out and grabbed his phone from the nightstand next to her. She handed it to him as she said sleepily, "It's Mike."

Danny took the phone and flipped it open. "Mike, this better be good."

"It's Nessa." Mike said frantically.


	10. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Nessa?" Danny sat straight up in bed and was instantly wide-awake. Mary looked at him questioningly as he quickly got out of bed and headed toward his dresser. She wrapped herself in his sheet and helped him find some jeans and a sweatshirt so that Danny could quickly dress while he spoke with Mike.

"Mike, calm down-"

"When?"

"What time did he leave?"

"I'm on my way-"

"No, stay at the Montecito."

Mary waited for Danny to disconnect the call before asking, "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure," Danny said as he shoved his wallet and cell phone in the pockets of his jeans. "Nessa is back in Vegas. I'm going to go with Ed to pick her up." Danny hoped that was all there was to it. He sat on the bed to put his shoes on.

"Danny, is she in any danger?"

Danny looked up and noticed how worried Mary was. He stood up and put his arms around her. Danny didn't want to alarm Mary but knew he couldn't lie to her either. "I don't know," he answered honestly.

Danny placed her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "Everything is going to be okay. I need to go now but I'll call you as soon as I know something, alright?"

Mary nodded her head. She walked Danny down the hall toward the living room.

"Should I go to the casino? Mike sounded pretty freaked out."

"That's a great idea," Danny said as he reached for his truck keys. He was so thankful he had kept his work truck. "Why don't you go get dressed? I'll talk to you soon." He leaned over to give her a kiss on the lips.

"Be careful," Mary said as she headed toward the bedroom.

Danny made sure she was back into the bedroom before he opened the hall closet and grabbed the silver case from the top shelf. He let himself out of the condo and headed for the elevator.

Mary sat down on the bed and placed her hand where Danny had been asleep just minutes before. The sheet still felt warm. She knew Danny was waiting for her to return to the bedroom so he could get his gun from the hall closet. She wiped away the tears as they began to fall.

---

Mike looked around Bella Serra. It was unusually quiet. He took another sip of his gin and tonic trying to calm his nerves. He felt like an idiot. He had made a fool of himself in front of Ed. _If anything happens to Nessa because Ed got there too late it's my fault. What the hell was I doing?_

Mary slid into the barstool next to Mike. "I'll have whatever he's having," she indicated to the bartender.

They sat there in silence while they both contemplated what was happening with Nessa, Danny and Ed--neither wanting to articulate their fears. Mike was the first to break the silence.

"How did you know?"

Mary felt a blush creep across her face as she looked down at her drink.

"Oh," Mike said understanding. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay, Mike."

---

Ed and Nessa quickly left the diner. Ed scanned the parking lot as they headed toward the Hummer. As they approached the vehicle a man stepped out of the shadows with his gun already drawn.

"You thought I would just let you walk away?" The man said in a heavy British accent.

"What do you want? I don't know anything." Nessa tried to sound calm.

"You expect me to believe that your father didn't tell you where the money is before he died?" The man snickered.

"He didn't, I swear."

The man pointed the gun toward Ed. "Well you better pray he did or you'll lose another father."

"You better think twice about pointing a gun at me. You don't know who you're dealing with," Ed said with a chilling calm.

"I know exactly who I am dealing with, Mr. Deline. Your reputation precedes you. I have to admit I am a little disappointed. I thought you were a little smarter than to come alone." The man instantly froze as he felt the cold steel of a gun press against the base of his skull.

"Good thing he didn't then," Danny said as he cocked his gun. "We wouldn't want to disappoint you. Now put the gun down and tell your friend to back off."

"What friend?" the man asked nervously.

"The one with the site trained on my back," Danny said menacingly as he nudged his gun harder against the man's skull.

The man slowly raised his arm to signal his friend as he discarded his gun. Ed noticed movement in the background and soon they heard the sound of a car engine down the street.

"Are you guys ok?" Danny looked at Nessa and Ed as he shoved the British man to the ground while keeping his gun on him.

Nessa collapsed into Ed's arms as he looked at Danny with relief. "We're ok."

---

Sam was walking by the lounge with her whale when she noticed the pair at the bar.

"Excuse me, Mr. Yakimoto. Susan will show you to your private table." Sam gestured for her assistant to take over. She made her way over to Mary and Mike who were just staring into their glasses.

"What's going on with you two? You both look like your dog just died."

Mary and Mike looked at each other. They weren't sure how much they should tell Sam.

"What's wrong?" Sam said perturbed. She hated to be kept in the dark. "Someone tell me what's happening."

Mike ordered another round, including one for Sam, before he filled her in on what he knew. Afterwards, all three sat in silence waiting to hear any news.

---

Delinda smiled as she traced her finger over the picture. Derek's smiling face seemed to mock her. Her eyes felt puffy from all the crying but her heart felt lighter. She had made so many wrong decisions in the last few months but she knew what she had to do to fix them. The first thing was to stop blaming her father and take responsibility for her commitment issues. Next, she needed to apologize to Mary and Danny as well as Derek. She had really been in love with Derek but her fears had stopped her from being with him. Delinda missed the way he brought out the best in her. She felt like a better person when she was with him. Maybe someday if the timing was right they could find their way back to each other. If Danny and Mary can do it, maybe they could, too.

---

It had been hours since Danny had left and Mary was very worried. She had done her best to keep Mike calm but he was starting to become agitated. Sam and Mary had cut him off from the bar an hour earlier. She was praying for some news when she saw Danny walk into Bella Serra. Relief overcame her and she ran into his arms.

"Thank God you're ok. What happened? Where's Nessa?"

Mike and Sam quickly joined Mary. "Is she okay, man?" "Where are they?"

Danny kept one arm around Mary and raised his other to quiet them down.

"She's fine. I just took her and Ed back home." He led them over to a table so he could explain what happened. He told them how Nessa had been living with her father and sister in a witness protection program. Nessa's father had a heart condition and unfortunately had a fatal heart attack two weeks ago. Her sister had wanted to go back to school in London and Nessa wanted to return to Las Vegas to be with her family. Danny left out the part about the gun and the hours they spent dealing with Metro. Thankfully, the man's accomplice had been picked up rather quickly by Metro.

"I told Ed I would bring back the Hummer tonight. Mary, can you follow me in your car?"

"Yeah, of course." Mary had a strong desire to stay close to him.

As they all stood up it was apparent Mike was very unsteady on his feet.

"Mike, aren't you supposed to be working tonight?" Danny asked already knowing the answer.

Mike looked at his friend and boss slightly ashamed. He had not meant to drink as much as he had.

Danny knew how worried Mike must have been, Mike had been getting pretty close to Nessa before she left. "It's okay Mike, I'll cover it." Danny looked at Mary disappointed. While he had been waiting around for Metro to take their statements all he could think about was getting back to her.

"I'll take Mike up to my suite," Sam offered as she wrapped an arm around his waist. Mary looked at tiny Sam trying to help Mike and sighed.

"I'm going to help her, Danny. I'll be right behind you."

---

Danny pulled into the driveway of Ed and Jillian's. The house looked dark. Danny opened the garage door with the pre-programmed button in the Hummer. He knew Ed hated leaving his cars outside. He left the keys in it knowing Ed would find them in the morning. Danny was entering the code into the keypad to shut the garage door when he saw Ed enter the garage from the house.

"Danny, wait." Ed quickly covered the distance between them. "Do you want to come in?"

"No, thanks Ed." Danny said appreciatively. He gave Ed a smile and tilted his head toward the house. "Go enjoy your family."

"You're my family, too," Ed said seriously. He wanted Danny to understand how much he meant to him.

Danny looked down slightly embarrassed but couldn't help the feeling of happiness that came over him. It meant so much to Danny that Ed regarded him in that way.

Danny and Ed turned their attention to Mary's car as it stopped in the turn around of Ed's driveway. She gave them a tired smile and waved.

"I don't want to keep Mary waiting and it's late so I'm just going to go." Danny started to leave.

"Danny?"

Danny turned and looked at Ed.

"Are we ok?" Ed asked softly.

Danny smiled and said, "Yeah. Goodnight, Ed."

"Goodnight."

---

Chapter 16

Danny and Mary sat in an uncomfortable silence all the way back to his condo. Mary had picked him up at the Montecito earlier and they had gone to Kyle's funeral. Danny had been very withdrawn throughout the whole event. The only emotion he had shown was when he noticed tears running down Mary's face during the prayer. He had put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. After that, he'd held her hand throughout the funeral but had been extremely quiet.

Danny felt physically and emotionally drained. He just wanted to get this morning over with and try and get some sleep. Jack was on his way over with some life insurance forms Danny needed to sign for Kyle's family but had to stop at the office to get them. Thankfully, Mary had offered to take him straight home.

As they entered the condo Danny threw his keys on the table and began loosening his tie. "I'm just too wired to go back to work right now," Mary explained as the reason she wanted to come upstairs.

Danny knew it was an excuse and that she had something on her mind. In all the time they had spent together in the past two weeks they had never brought up the subject of Larry's death or their 'kinda engagement.'

"Yeah, well you can help me stay awake until Jack gets here."

"It felt right today," Mary said out of the blue. She was standing by the living room window looking in the direction of the Strip. She could barely make out the waterfall of the Montecito.

"What did?" Danny questioned from his seat on the couch. He toed off his shoes and shrugged out of his jacket.

Mary's turned her attention toward Danny. "It felt right being there with you today, being there for each other. Like at Greg's funeral." _Like we should have been at Luis' and your dad's, _Mary wanted to add. Danny didn't respond, just nodded his head.

Danny couldn't help but think of his dad's funeral. Mary seemed to be reading his thoughts when she quietly asked. "What was it like?"

Mary noticed Danny examining his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. He had done that since he was a kid--a nervous habit that would present itself when he was upset.

Danny kept his gaze downcast as he finally spoke. "It was….nice. I guess. Father Joe gave the homily. I remember there were a lot of people there. Everything else is kind of a blur."

"I know you didn't want to ruin my vacation, Danny, but I should have been there for you," Mary said tearfully.

Danny continued to stare at his hands. "It wasn't your fault."

"I could have chartered a plane," Mary said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'll never forgive myself for not being here." Mary's voice broke on the last word.

When Danny spoke it was so soft she could barely hear him. "I didn't want you there."

"What?" She must have heard him wrong.

He rubbed his hand down his face and said a little louder, "I didn't want you there."

Mary felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. Danny looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "I didn't want you there with **Jake**. I couldn't handle seeing you with him. Not then." Danny looked away, ashamed. "It was so selfish. I took away your chance to say goodbye. I am so sorry," he said as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me, Danny?"

"I just couldn't." Danny was consumed with the need to tell Mary everything. "After he died I felt like I had fallen into a blackhole."

"Is that why you wouldn't return my phone calls…or even Mike's?" Mary sat down next to him and put her hand in his, encouraging him to continue.

Danny nodded. "I don't think I started to come out of it until Ed asked me to come back to the Montecito. He came to the construction site and told me I still had a family- at the Montecito."

"And you came to ask me to come back but I said I was happy with Jake."

Tears that Danny had been holding in for too long slipped down his cheeks. "It took awhile, but I'm in a really good place now."

_It's time_, Mary thought. _To really put the past behind us. _Mary sat on the floor directly in front of him and placed her hands on his knees. She looked at him, willing his eyes to meet hers.

"Danny, do you know why I gave you the ring back?"

"Yes," he said as he wiped the tears from his cheeks. "I was a mess. I wouldn't have wanted to be with me either. I did everything wrong, didn't try and make you a part of my life like I should have. I had waited so long to not be afraid of us I just expected you to be ready."

Trying to lighten the mood he forced a laugh. "I should have asked you out on a date before I proposed."

Mary could not stop the tears that kept falling from her eyes. _He thinks that I didn't want to be with him because of his PTSD. Doesn't he know how much I love him no matter what? _Mary struggled with the lump in her throat but finally found her voice.

"No, Danny. I was just scared."

Before Danny could protest Mary continued. "I was afraid that when everything was back to normal you wouldn't want me anymore."

Danny was confused. "But I loved you. I wanted to be with you. Remember I explained in Ed's office the night after I came home? I meant what I said I just didn't know how to show you. Having post traumatic stress didn't help but it was more than that. I hadn't shared my life with anyone like that before and I didn't know how."

Mary sighed as she stood up and began pacing around the room. Danny watched her as she tried to collect her thoughts.

"The truth is you could have done everything perfect and I still would have been insecure with us. It was my issue, not yours."

"I don't understand."

"I didn't understand it either until I moved in with Jake." Mary saw Danny's body tense at the mention of Jake's name but needed to explain everything.

"I was on my way to having everything I wanted but was still unhappy so I went to a therapist. We talked a lot about what happened with my father and how it was affecting my relationships. I realized that was part of the problem with us.

"If you went to a therapist and figured all this out than why aren't you with Jake?"

"I just wasn't in love with him." She smiled as she walked over and sat next to him.

Danny stared into her eyes and searched for the right words to tell her how he felt. "I can't…" he began. "I can't lose you again."

Mary cupped his cheek in her hand and softly stroked his brow with her thumb. "You won't," she said sweetly and confidently.

Danny pressed his lips softly on hers when they heard a knock on the door.

"That's Jack. I'll get rid of him."

"No, Danny, wait." Mary grabbed his arm to keep him from answering the door. "You need to settle your business with Jack and get some sleep. We can talk more later." She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"But I—"

Mary placed a kiss on his lips then said, "I'm not walking away from this, I promise.

You are exhausted and I need to get to work."

Mary led him to the door and gave him another quick kiss. "Get some sleep."

---

Danny felt the hot water run over his body and he could feel his muscles begin to relax. He knew Mary was right, he needed to get some sleep. As he shut the water off he heard his doorbell. He threw on a pair of sweats and grabbed a t-shirt.

He was surprised to see Ed when he opened the door.

"Hey, kid. Is Mary here?" Ed asked as he walked in.

"No, she went to work." Danny pulled the t-shirt over his head. "Is something wrong?"

"Everything's fine. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Things got a little tense last night." Ed said as he walked into Danny's kitchen. He looked into Danny's fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ed, what are you doing?" Danny watched as Ed reached into his cupboard and pulled out a bowl.

"Get me a fork, will ya?" Ed said as he began cracking eggs into the bowl.

Danny handed him a fork and watched him make scrambled eggs. Danny threw a couple of slices of bread into the toaster. "How did you know where I keep my bowls?"

Ed shrugged. "It's where I would keep them."

"Don't use that." Danny stopped Ed when he tried to add milk to the eggs. "It's old," Danny said, slightly embarrassed.

As they finished up their breakfast and small talk Danny cut to the chase.

"You didn't come all the way over here just to make me breakfast, did you?"

"No, I told you. I wanted to make sure you were okay. And Jillian doesn't let me have eggs anymore, she even has Wolfgang refusing to make them for me."

Danny laughed. He could picture Jillian conspiring with the famous chef. "Well, they were actually pretty good."

"Of course they were." Ed suddenly became serious. " I did want to talk to you about something. I didn't mention it before because I didn't want you to take it the wrong way."

"What is it, Ed?"

"I'm glad you broke up with Delinda."

Danny couldn't hide the rejection he felt. "Why?"

"You didn't belong together. She wouldn't have made you happy. I want you and Delinda to be happy more than anything but you didn't love each other like that."

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"I try to stay out of my kids personal lives, even if they make a mess of them."

Danny tried to look insulted. Ed continued before he could interrupt.

"You are one of the toughest guys I know. I've never seen you back down from anything, except in your personal life. You always let things just happen to you."

Danny was about to protest when Ed held up his hand. "I know a lot has happened in the past 2 years that were beyond your conrol but when it comes to women…."

"What are you talking about?" Danny questioned.

"You let Mary walk away, you let Jenny and Delinda use you. I could go on, but things are different now. I'm glad you finally seem to be taking charge of that area in your life."

Danny nodded his head in understanding. Ed was right. He was finally dealing with his personal relationships in a mature way. Things were finally turning out the way he wanted them to because he was taking charge of his personal life.

"I need to get home, Jillian wants the gang to come over for a short visit tonight around seven. Nessa's got a pretty bad case of jet lag but she's anxious to see everyone."

"Alright, I'll see later. Thanks for breakfast, and the talk."

"Sure kid. Get some sleep." Ed ordered as he left.

---

Danny was just starting to drift off to sleep when he heard the doorbell again. _Good god, what now? _He climbed out of bed when he realized whoever was at the door wasn't going away.

"Delinda, I'm really tired and I need to get some sleep. Can we talk later?" Danny asked hopefully as he opened the door.

"It will only take a minute, I promise." She made her way into the condo and quickly took a seat by the window.

Danny sighed and made himself comfortable on the couch. He noticed Delinda's humble expression as she began to talk.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for everything."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for with me, we've been through this."

"Yes, I do. I made a scene yesterday and upset both you and Mary. I've already apologized to her, to my father, to everyone involved."

"You spoke with Mary today? What did you say to her?" Danny felt protective of Mary. He was sure Mary had never told Delinda about her past with her father and didn't want Delinda to unknowingly be insensitive again.

"Just that I was sorry for yesterday and for going after you."

"What did she say?"

"She forgave me. We had a really nice talk."

"Did she bring up her father?"

"No, why? What's wrong with her father?"

"Never mind, I'm glad you guys were able to work through everything."

Delinda felt a nagging in the pit of her stomach. "Danny, what's up with Mary's father?"

"Nothing, Delinda." It came out harsher than Danny meant it to. He added more gently, "All I am going to say is that Mary's father wasn't like yours. He wasn't a decent, kind human being. I hope you realize how lucky you are."

Delinda felt tears in her eyes and quietly replied, "I do."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Delinda. We've all said or done things we regret and it's not like you knew how Mary felt about me."

Danny noticed the sudden guilt that showed on Delinda's face. "You didn't, did you?"

Delinda looked at Danny with tears in her eyes. "Not at first."

"What do you mean, Delinda?"

"Mary told me that when Jake proposed the only face she saw was yours."

Danny was shocked. "When did she tell you this?"

"The day before the wedding."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Danny said angrily.

"I thought it wouldn't matter to you. I thought you wanted **me**."

"You knew how I felt about her. She was your friend and you kept sleeping with me knowing that? No wonder she was so upset when she found out about us!" Danny jumped up from the couch and tried to calm himself down while pacing the room.

"I didn't know how you felt about her then. Both of you had been saying you were 'just friends' for so long I believed it. Looking back I can see it wasn't true but I saw what I wanted to see, I guess."

"You need to leave, I have to go talk to her." Danny said as he started looking for his shoes.

"She's with the Haeberle Group, they'll be in meetings all day. Besides, Danny, you look like you're about to fall down. You go talk to her now you're just going to upset her. She's already forgiven me. I need you to forgive me, too. If you don't then none of us can move on."

Danny sat down in exhaustion. He didn't want to admit Delinda was right. He wanted to stay angry but knew for Mary's sake he would have to try and forgive Delinda.

"Okay, Delinda. I'll try." Danny resigned.

Delinda smiled. "Thank you. I promise I will be a better friend to both of you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed for the door. "Get some sleep," she called out as she left.

_I am going to seriously hurt the next person who says that to me,_ Danny thought grumpily as he headed for his bed.


	11. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Danny and Mary sat in an uncomfortable silence all the way back to his condo. Mary had picked him up at the Montecito earlier and they had gone to Kyle's funeral. Danny had been very withdrawn throughout the whole event. The only emotion he had shown was when he noticed tears running down Mary's face during the prayer. He had put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. After that, he'd held her hand throughout the funeral but had been extremely quiet.

Danny felt physically and emotionally drained. He just wanted to get this morning over with and try and get some sleep. Jack was on his way over with some life insurance forms Danny needed to sign for Kyle's family but had to stop at the office to get them. Thankfully, Mary had offered to take him straight home.

As they entered the condo Danny threw his keys on the table and began loosening his tie. "I'm just too wired to go back to work right now," Mary explained as the reason she wanted to come upstairs.

Danny knew it was an excuse and that she had something on her mind. In all the time they had spent together in the past two weeks they had never brought up the subject of Larry's death or their 'kinda engagement.'

"Yeah, well you can help me stay awake until Jack gets here."

Mary was standing by the living room window looking in the direction of the Strip. She could barely make out the waterfall of the Montecito. "It felt right today," Mary said out of the blue.

"What did?" Danny questioned from his seat on the couch. He toed off his shoes and shrugged out of his jacket.

Mary turned her attention toward Danny. "It felt right being there with you today, being there for each other. Like at Greg's funeral." _Like we should have been at Luis' and your dad's, _Mary wanted to add. Danny didn't respond, just nodded his head.

Danny couldn't help but think of his dad's funeral. Mary seemed to be reading his thoughts when she quietly asked. "What was it like?"

Mary felt the tension in the room. Danny examined his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. He had done that since he was a kid--a nervous habit that would present itself when he was upset.

Danny kept his gaze downcast as he finally spoke, "It was….nice. I guess. Father Joe gave the homily. I remember there were a lot of people there. Everything else is kind of a blur."

"I know you didn't want to ruin my vacation, Danny, but I should have been there for you," Mary said tearfully.

Danny continued to stare at his hands. "It wasn't your fault."

"I could have chartered a plane," Mary said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'll never forgive myself for not being here." Mary's voice broke on the last word.

When Danny spoke it was so soft she could barely hear him. "I didn't want you there."

"What?" She must have heard him wrong.

He rubbed his hand down his face and said a little louder, "I didn't want you there."

Mary felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. Danny looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "I didn't want you there with **Jake**. I couldn't handle seeing you with him. Not then." Danny looked away, ashamed. "It was so selfish. I took away your chance to say goodbye. I am so sorry," he said as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me, Danny?"

"I just couldn't." Danny was consumed with the need to tell Mary everything but wasn't sure how to articulate his feelings. "After he died I felt like I had fallen into a blackhole."

"Is that why you wouldn't return my phone calls…or even Mike's?" Mary sat down next to him and put her hand in his, encouraging him to continue.

Danny nodded. "I don't think I started to come out of it until Ed asked me to come back to the Montecito. He came to the construction site and told me I still had a family- at the Montecito."

"And you came to ask me to come back but I said I was happy with Jake."

Tears that Danny had been holding in for too long slipped down his cheeks. "It took awhile, but I'm in a really good place now."

_It's time_, Mary thought. _To really put the past behind us. _Mary sat on the floor directly in front of him and placed her hands on his knees. She looked at him, willing his eyes to meet hers.

"Danny, do you know why I gave you the ring back?"

"Yes," he said as he wiped the tears from his cheeks. "I was a mess. I wouldn't have wanted to be with me either. I did everything wrong, didn't try and make you a part of my life like I should have. I had waited so long to not be afraid of us I just expected you to be ready."

Trying to lighten the mood he forced a laugh. "I should have asked you out on a date before I proposed."

Mary could not stop the tears that kept falling from her eyes. _He thinks that I didn't want to be with him because of his PTSD. Doesn't he know how much I love him no matter what? _Mary struggled with the lump in her throat but finally found her voice.

"No, Danny. I was just scared."

Before Danny could protest Mary continued, "I was afraid that when everything was back to normal you wouldn't want me anymore."

Danny was confused. "But I loved you. I wanted to be with you. Remember I explained in Ed's office the night after I came home? I meant what I said, I just didn't know how to show you. Having post traumatic stress didn't help, but it was more than that. I hadn't shared my life with anyone like that before and I didn't know how."

Mary sighed as she stood up and began pacing around the room. Danny watched her as she tried to collect her thoughts.

"The truth is you could have done everything perfect and I still would have been insecure with us. It was my issue, not yours."

"I don't understand."

"I didn't understand it either until I moved in with Jake." Mary saw Danny's body tense at the mention of Jake's name but needed to explain everything.

"I was on my way to having everything I wanted, but was still unhappy. So, I went to a therapist to try and gain some perspective on my life. We talked a lot about what happened with my father and how it was affecting my relationships. She really helped me deal with a lot of insecurity I had because of my childhood. I realized that was part of the problem with us."

"I just made your insecurity worse by pushing you away for so long." Danny was beginning to understand how both their fears had kept them apart. "If you went to a therapist and figured all this out then why aren't you with Jake?"

"I just wasn't in love with him." She smiled as she walked over and sat next to him.

Danny stared into her eyes and searched for the right words to tell her how he felt. "I can't…" he began. "I can't lose you again."

Mary cupped his cheek in her hand and softly stroked his brow with her thumb. "You won't," she said sweetly and confidently.

Danny pressed his lips softly on hers when they heard a knock on the door.

"That's Jack. I'll get rid of him."

"No, Danny, wait." Mary grabbed his arm to keep him from answering the door. "You need to settle your business with Jack and get some sleep. We can talk more later." She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"But I—"

Mary placed a kiss on his lips then said, "I'm not walking away from this, I promise.

You are exhausted and I need to get to work."

Mary led him to the door and gave him another quick kiss before leaving. "Get some sleep."

---

Danny felt the hot water run over his body and he could feel his muscles begin to relax. He knew Mary was right. He needed to get some sleep. As he shut the water off he heard his doorbell. He threw on a pair of sweats and grabbed a t-shirt.

He was surprised to see Ed when he opened the door.

"Hey, kid. Is Mary here?" Ed asked as he walked in.

"No, she went to work." Danny pulled the t-shirt over his head. "Is something wrong?"

"Everything's fine. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Things got a little tense last night," Ed said as he walked into Danny's kitchen. He looked inside Danny's fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ed, what are you doing?" Danny watched as Ed reached into his cupboard and pulled out a bowl.

"Get me a fork, will ya?" Ed said as he began cracking eggs into the bowl.

Danny handed him a fork and watched him make scrambled eggs. Danny threw a couple of slices of bread into the toaster. "How did you know where I keep my bowls?"

Ed shrugged. "It's where I would keep them."

"Don't use that." Danny stopped Ed when he tried to add milk to the eggs. "It's old," Danny said, slightly embarrassed.

As they finished up their breakfast and small talk Danny cut to the chase.

"You didn't come all the way over here just to make me breakfast, did you?"

"No, I told you. I wanted to make sure you were okay. And Jillian doesn't let me have eggs anymore. She even has Wolfgang refusing to make them for me."

Danny laughed. He could picture Jillian conspiring with the famous chef. "Well, they were actually pretty good."

"Of course they were." Ed suddenly became serious. "I did want to talk to you about something. I didn't mention it before because I didn't want you to take it the wrong way."

"What is it, Ed?"

"I'm glad you broke up with Delinda."

Danny couldn't hide the rejection he felt. "Why?"

"You didn't belong together. She wouldn't have made you happy. I want you and Delinda to be happy more than anything but you didn't love each other like that."

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"I try to stay out of my kids' personal lives, even if they make a mess of them."

Danny tried to look insulted. Ed continued before he could interrupt.

"You are one of the toughest guys I know. I've never seen you back down from anything, except in your personal life. You always let things just happen to you."

Danny was about to protest when Ed held up his hand. "I know a lot has happened in the past 2 years that were beyond your control but when it comes to women…."

"What are you talking about?" Danny questioned.

"You let Mary walk away, you let Jenny and Delinda use you. I could go on, but things seem different now. I'm glad you are finally taking charge of that area in your life."

Danny nodded his head in understanding. Ed was right. He was finally dealing with his personal relationships in a mature way. Things were finally turning out the way he wanted them to because he was taking charge of his personal life.

"I need to get home, Jillian wants the gang to come over for a short visit tonight around seven. Nessa's got a pretty bad case of jet lag but she's anxious to see everyone."

"Alright, I'll see you later. Thanks for breakfast… and the talk."

"Sure kid. Get some sleep." Ed ordered as he left.

---

Danny was just starting to drift off to sleep when he heard the doorbell again. _Good God, what now? _He climbed out of bed when he realized whoever was at the door wasn't going away.

"Delinda, I'm really tired and I need to get some sleep. Can we talk later?" Danny asked hopefully as he opened the door.

"It will only take a minute, I promise." She made her way into the condo and took a seat by the window.

Danny sighed and made himself comfortable on the couch. He noticed Delinda's sincere expression as she began to talk.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for everything."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for with me, we've been through this."

"Yes, I do. I made a scene yesterday and upset both you and Mary. I've already apologized to her, to my father, to everyone involved."

"You spoke with Mary today? What did you say to her?" Danny felt protective of Mary. He was sure Mary had never told Delinda about her past with her father and didn't want Delinda to unknowingly be insensitive again.

"Just that I was sorry for yesterday and for going after you."

"What did she say?"

"She forgave me. We had a really nice talk."

"Did she bring up her father?"

"No, why? What's wrong with her father?"

"Never mind, I'm glad you guys were able to work through everything."

Delinda felt a nagging in the pit of her stomach. "Danny, what's up with Mary's father?"

"Nothing, Delinda." It came out harsher than Danny meant it to. He added more gently, "All I am going to say is that Mary's father wasn't like yours. He wasn't a decent, kind human being. I hope you realize how lucky you are."

Delinda felt tears in her eyes and quietly replied, "I do."

Danny had never seen Delinda look like this. She seemed almost humble. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Delinda. We've all said or done things we regret and it's not like you knew how Mary felt about me."

Delinda's guilty expression gave her away. "You didn't, did you?"

"Not at first." Delinda said tearfully.

"What do you mean, Delinda?"

"Mary told me that when Jake proposed the only face she saw was yours."

Danny was shocked. "When did she tell you this?"

"The day before the wedding."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Danny said angrily.

"I thought it wouldn't matter to you. I thought you wanted **me**."

"You knew how I felt about her. She was your friend and you kept sleeping with me knowing that? No wonder she was so upset when she found out about us!" Danny jumped up from the couch and tried to calm himself down while pacing the room.

"I didn't know how you felt about her then. Both of you had been saying you were 'just friends' for so long I believed it. Looking back I can see it wasn't true but I saw what I wanted to see, I guess."

"You need to leave. I have to go talk to her," Danny said as he started looking for his shoes.

"She's with the Haeberle Group, they'll be in meetings all day. Besides, Danny, you look like you're about to fall down. You go talk to her now you're just going to upset her. She's already forgiven me. I need you to forgive me, too. If you don't then none of us can move on."

Danny sat down and placed his head in his hands. He didn't want to admit Delinda was right. He wanted to stay angry but knew for Mary's sake he would have to try and forgive Delinda. Exhaustion and stress were taking its toll on him.

"Okay, Delinda. I'll try," Danny said, resigned.

Delinda smiled. "Thank you. I promise I will be a better friend to both of you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed for the door. "Get some sleep," she called out as she left.

_I am going to seriously hurt the next person who says that to me,_ Danny thought grumpily as he headed for his bed.


	12. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"I wish you had told me what was going on, Ness. Maybe I could have helped or at least had the chance to say goodbye." Mike stared into the sparkling blue water of the Delines' pool. He had shown up a few minutes early, hoping to talk to Nessa alone before everyone else arrived.

"I'm sorry Mike, I really am. It just happened so fast." Nessa sighed. "In some ways I'm glad we never… you know. It would have made it harder to leave and to be just friends now. Do you know what I'm saying?" Nessa said sensitively. She didn't want to hurt Mike's feelings but she needed to make it clear she couldn't handle any complicated relationships right now.

Mike nodded his head at Nessa's implication. He didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed that she didn't want to start up where they left off.

"You're a great guy Mike, but I think we missed our chance, at least for now."

"It's okay, you don't have to explain," Mike said reassuringly.

"So, what's been going on with you? I heard you've become quite the player while I've been away," she teased.

"Nah, well, maybe a little," Mike said shyly. "I'm still really looking for 'the one'".

Nessa laughed at Mike's embarrassment. "Any potential Mrs. Mike Cannon's?"

"Well, maybe," Mike replied coyly, thinking of Sam.

"Anyone I know?"

"No, I don't think you know this girl," Mike replied.

---

Sam and Mary walked into the garden by the pool. They noticed Mike and Nessa hugging and waited before making their presence known.

Mary thought she saw Sam look a little jealous. Mike and Sam had been spending a lot of time together and Mary was surprised she hadn't noticed it before. Something more than friendship was going on between these two.

Sam tried to ignore the pangs of jealousy. She was just being territorial over Mike's friendship. Sam didn't know how long Nessa was going to be in Vegas and she didn't want Mike to get hurt. She kept trying to rationalize her feelings as concern for Mike but Sam began to worry that it was more than that.

---

Danny felt hungover. He was having difficulty clearing the sleep from his mind. He had spent a good portion of his day thinking about everything Mary, Ed and Delinda had said to him. It had taken hours to finally shut his mind off and fall into a restless sleep. Noticing it was getting dark in his room he glanced at the clock. _Crap, I was supposed to be there over an hour ago,_ he thought as he bounded out of bed.

---

After enjoying homemade pizzas Jillian and Ed made in the outdoor pizza oven everyone gathered around the pool. Ed was beginning to worry. It was almost nine and Danny hadn't shown up yet. Mary saw him repeatedly check his watch and she was wondering where Danny was too.

Ed leaned over to Mary "Where's Danny? He said he was coming. Have you talked to him?"

Mary shook her head. "No, I thought he'd be here by now. He was pretty tired when I dropped him off, maybe he's still sleeping."

"There you are!" Mike yelled as he saw Danny come through the gate. "You missed the best pizza."

Mary could tell Danny had just rolled out of bed. She thought he looked adorable in his camo cargo shorts and black t-shirt, his bed head hidden under his ball cap. He was carrying an old USMC gray sweatshirt and a six-pack of Guinness.

Nessa jumped up to greet him in a hug. "Thank you so much for last night," she whispered into his ear.

"Don't mention it. This is for you," he said as he handed Nessa her favorite beer. After apologizing to Ed and Jillian for his tardiness his eyes were immediately drawn to Mary.

"We saved you some pizza, are you hungry?" Mary asked. He noticed how pretty she looked in her sea blue tank top and khaki shorts. She seemed happy to see him which brought a smile to his face.

"I'm starving."

---

Mary looked at Danny's plate in wonder. She was always amazed at how much food he could eat. Danny seemed so content eating his pizza and sipping on his beer while he listened to everyone talk. She wondered what he was thinking. They were all seated around the pool, their feet dangling in the warm water as the sun was setting. The lights from the city provided a stunning view from the Delines' backyard.

Delinda had been watching Danny and Mary all evening. She saw Danny's eyes follow Mary as she got up to get another drink. _If he had looked at me like that just once, we would have had a chance,_ she thought. She knew something had changed between Danny and Mary even though they were careful not to show it. Delinda reasoned they were not showing their obvious affection for each other out of respect for her and while she appreciated the gesture, she felt it wasn't necessary. She loved Danny but knew she wasn't really in love with him. Maybe she could have been over time but she wouldn't have made him happy. He belonged with Mary. To an outsider they might not seem to fit together, but their family knew differently. They complimented each other in the best possible way.

Danny looked around the small group of people laughing and joking with each other. He had not felt this content or happy in a very long time. He wanted to enjoy this moment, soak up everything about it. Everyone was enjoying themselves and genuinely cared about each other. His family was finally put back together, physically and emotionally.

---

The next morning Danny was shuffling papers around his desk. _Where is that damn file?_ He cursed. He was trying desperately to maintain his good mood from last night but it was quickly vanishing. He had finally gotten a fitful sleep last night but ended up sleeping so hard he didn't hear the alarm. With Ed being gone Danny and Mary had to pick up the slack and it had kept them from spending any time together today. Danny felt unsettled when he thought about Mary. He needed to talk to her, to confirm her feelings about him. His cell phone went off just as he was about to call her.

"Danny, it's me. Jillian said you weren't coming to my mother's party tonight?"

"Yes." Danny could tell by the tone in Ed's voice that he wasn't pleased. "Even though Delinda and I worked everything out I just thought it would be best not to go," Danny explained.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do but it's not necessary. I want you there, Danny," Ed said sincerely. There was a pause on the other end of the line and Ed knew Danny was trying to make a decision.

"You could come with Mary." Hopefully that would give Danny the reassurance he needed.

"Ed, do you think that is a good idea? I mean, as much as I would love to, what about Delinda?"

"It was her idea," Ed said truthfully. "No later than 8:15, alright?"

"Alright, we'll be there."

"Oh, and Danny? Take her some flowers when you pick her up," Ed commanded before hanging up.

---

Mary stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had bought the beautiful red dress at Sam's urging. The halter style showed plenty of cleavage without having to worry about any wardrobe malfunctions. The skirt flared out at the bottom and stopped just above the knee, making it the perfect dress to dance in. Mary wondered if Danny would notice it was the exact same shade of red her prom dress had been. She had been surprised when Danny asked her to go with him. She had resisted at first, thinking it would be too awkward for Delinda. Danny had reassured her by explaining the conversation he'd had with Ed.

Danny stared down at the beautiful bouquet of Stargazer lilies, blue delphinium and pink gerbera daisies. _Maybe it's too much, _he questioned. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he gave Mary flowers. He had some sent to her for her birthday when he was in Iraq but handing her a bouquet was different. He wished he didn't feel so anxious. He wanted this night to be perfect for Mary-- to show her how he felt about her. The flowers were her favorites and so was the suit he picked out to wear. It was a black Hugo Boss suit he paired with a crisp white shirt and dark tie. Mary preferred clothes that were simple and elegant, nothing loud or flamboyant.

Mary opened the door and was greeted by a smiling Danny. The sight of her took his breath away. He couldn't help but stare at how amazing she looked. He suddenly felt like he was transported back in time to the day of the prom. His mouth went dry and he felt his palms begin to sweat, just like they had 11 years ago.

"Hi, these are for you," he offered Mary the flowers nervously. "They're beautiful."

Mary laughed quietly and took the flowers from him. "I mean, you're beautiful," Danny corrected himself.

"These are gorgeous, Danny, and so are you. Thank you." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As she turned around and led him into the loft he noticed how the backless dress showed off her perfect form.

"I am just about ready. Sorry, I'm running a little late. I was helping Jillian get everything set. She's really nervous about tonight," Mary chatted as she placed the bouquet in a vase and added water. "I just have to get my purse."

"Mary this place looks great. Maybe you should have been an interior decorator." Danny looked around the loft. She had chosen a warm color palette that softened the room but left it bright and airy. As he admired her decorating he wandered out onto the terrace. Mary had placed several terra cotta pots filled with red geraniums around and there was a sea grass chaise in the corner with a matching side table. He walked over to it and picked up the blanket he sent to her when he was in New Orleans. He pictured Mary out here in the mornings drinking her coffee curled up in this blanket.

"I love it," Mary said as she stepped onto the terrace.

"I do too. You have done such an amazing job. I would never want to leave if I lived here."

"I meant the blanket, but I love the loft, too. I'm glad you like it. I forgot you haven't seen it since I put it all together."

"I hope the card wasn't too cheesy," Danny laughed, referring back to the blanket.

"No, it was perfect." Mary smiled.

---

The small ballroom was filled with friends and relatives. Everyone was having a great time, even Jillian finally relaxed at Ed's urging.

"Mel, I want you to meet this young couple. This is Danny McCoy, the young man Ed's always talking about and this is his girl, Mary Connell. She manages the hotel. Danny, Mary, this is my brother Melvin. Edward is named after him."

Mary felt butterflies in her stomach as she cast a sideways glance toward Danny to see if he would correct Bette Deline. It had been a long time since anyone had referred to her as Danny's girl. Was she? They hadn't exactly defined their relationship and Mary was hoping tonight they would finally get the chance to discuss it. Mary didn't want to be pushy but she felt Danny needed some answers as much as she did.

---

Dinner had been served and everyone was moving about mingling or dancing.

Mrs. Deline and Guillermo walked up to the table Danny, Mary, Sam, Ed, and Jillian were currently seated at.

"Oh, Guillermo! I think I need to sit this one out," Bette said as she gracefully sat down in a chair Ed had pulled out for her.

"If you insist, my love. May I interest any of you ladies in the Foxtrot?" Danny looked at Mary. She had been looking longingly at the dance floor since they had arrived.

"Mary will," Danny spoke up. "She's a great dancer, she knows how to do all these kinds of dances."

Mary was blushing furiously but loved Danny's compliment. Guillermo held out his hand to Mary. "May I have this dance?"

Mary graciously accepted and they moved to the dance floor. Everyone watched Mary and the manager of the South of the Border Revue spin and dance across the floor.

"I didn't know Mary could dance like that," Sam said in astonishment.

"She is a wonderful dancer," Jillian commented.

Danny never took his eyes off Mary as he spoke proudly, "She studied dance all through school- ballet and tap were her favorites. She even taught classes while she was in high school and college."

"Too bad some of that couldn't have rubbed off on you," Mike teased.

Jillian gave Mike a warning look. "Well she is a very talented girl."

"I know, that's one of the reasons why I love her," Danny said absentmindedly.

Everyone at the table gave each other a knowing look. Danny obviously didn't realize he had said that out loud and no one wanted him to feel self-conscious.

Danny watched Mary closely as the music turned into a Samba. Mary was in her glory on the dance floor and Danny wished it was him holding her like that. He admired her long shapely legs and the way she moved her hips to the Brazilian music. As Mary and her dance partner returned to the table a waltz began to play.

"Danny, do you remember how to waltz?" Mary asked. She knew she was putting him on the spot but turn about was fair play.

Danny looked around the table nervously. Mary had taught him how to waltz in his father's living room when she was practicing for a class.

"Danny? Waltz?" Mike laughed. There was no way Danny knew any kind of ballroom dancing.

Never backing down from a challenge, Danny led Mary onto the dance floor. "You might need to remind me how I do this," he warned. He hoped desperately that he wouldn't embarrass Mary or himself with his dancing.

Mary looked at him encouragingly and said, "Just remember, 1-2-3, 1-2-3."

Danny caught on pretty quickly and before he knew it they settled into a comfortable rhythm. Mary felt like she was in heaven as they danced around the floor, Danny holding her.

---

This is a great party your mom has put together, D, but I thought your grandmother was 87, not 80?" Mike asked innocently.

"Ssshhh!" Delinda and Sam said simultaneously.

"Grandma does not acknowledge any birthday after 80. We have been trying to throw her this party for seven years," Delinda informed him.

Mike just shook his head in wonder and watched Danny make his way back from the restroom.

"Where's Mary?" Danny questioned as he rejoined the group. He was anxious to get Mary back out onto the dance floor. Not that he liked to make a fool out of himself but he wanted an excuse to have her back in his arms. "Are you going to eat that?" Danny took the leftover piece of steak off Mike's plate and popped it into his mouth. Danny had eaten his plate and Mary's leftovers and was still hungry.

"She got a phone call and said she would be right back," Sam said.

"What phone call?" Danny said as he looked around for more food.

"I don't know Danny, I'm not her keeper," Sam said impatiently remembering when Danny used to always need to know where Mary was and who she was with. That had changed a lot in the last year. He had been careful to never ask too many questions about Mary, but Sam wondered if he was going back to keeping tabs on her again.

Danny made an excuse to leave, hoping he would find Mary in her office. He wanted to get her alone so badly. Mike said he was needed in Surveillance for a minute as an excuse to leave with Danny.

"Danny, I need some advice. What do you think about Sam?"

Danny didn't slow his stride as he said, "Sam? What about her?"

"What do you think of me and Sam? You know, together?"

Danny stopped and looked at his friend in shock. "Are you serious? Do you remember how you told me she would turn me into little whiteboy meatballs? What do you think she will do to you? Besides, I always kinda thought she would get back with Casey."

"No, that ship has sailed," Mike said assuredly. "You don't know her like I do, we've been spending a lot of time together lately and we've gotten close. I think I could really like her," Mike said seriously.

"Mike, I don't know if I am the best one to give relationship advice. Have you talked to her about it?"

"Not yet. Call me crazy but I think she might like me too."

Danny was about to respond when he spotted Mary outside of Wolfgang's and headed towards her. Mike followed his friend's gaze when Danny suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

Danny felt nauseous at the site of Mary embraced in a hug with Jake. He felt rage bubble up inside his chest and his hands clenched into fists. Danny's first instinct was to punch Jake in the face. Suddenly, his jealousy turned into sorrow when he saw her turn and greet his parents with a warm embrace as well. She looked radiant and happy. Jake could offer her everything she ever wanted- travel, a beautiful home with a white picket fence, but most of all, a family. Danny felt like he was suffocating. He turned to his friend who was looking at him with pity, "I need some air. I'll see you back at the party."

---

Mary looked around the room for Danny. She hadn't meant to be gone so long. There had been a mix up with the reservation she had made for Jake and he had wanted her to meet his fiancé who had been in the restroom. She spotted Mike and Sam by the bar.

"Have you seen Danny?" she said brightly.

"No, not since he left to find you," Sam replied. Mike responded with a shrug.

Mary felt a little panic go through her. _Did he see me with Jake?_ _Oh, no,_ Mary thought when she realized what her encounter with the Porter family could have looked like if Danny walked by at just the right time. She noticed Mike avoiding eye contact with her.

"Where is he, Mike?"

"He said he needed to get some air," Mike said a little coolly.

"Mike, it wasn't what it looked like," Mary pleaded. "I really want to work things out with Danny."

"If you want to work things out with Danny then why were you hugging Jake and his family in the middle of the casino?" Mike instantly regretted his words when he saw the anguished look on Mary's face.

Sam looked at her friend in surprise. She knew how Mary felt about Danny, this must be a misunderstanding.

Mary didn't wait to explain as she quickly headed for the exit. She knew her and Danny's friendship was solid but their budding romance, if it could be called that, was still very fragile.

---

Danny paced along the veranda outside the ballroom. He could hear the laughter from the party drift out to mock him. His emotions kept drifting between jealousy at seeing Mary in Jake's arms to the pain of what it felt like to lose her. Trying to settle his conflicting emotions was not easy. Danny let out a sigh of frustration and sat down on a bench. He became angry when he thought of all the games they had played over the last couple of years. All of the time that was lost because of pride, fear, jealousy, doubt and circumstance. Danny knew he had to put an end to this uncertainty once and for all. He jumped up from the bench and headed back inside.

Mary was trying to determine the quickest way to the roof. She was almost to the exit of the ballroom when she noticed movement out on the veranda. She tried not to run as she made her way across the floor. She was about to open the door when it came swinging open. Her forehead collided with the door and as she caught herself from falling she heard Danny's startled voice.

"Oh my god, Mary. I am so sorry. Are you okay?" He quickly began searching her forehead obviously worried she'd been hurt.

Mary looked around slightly embarrassed, hoping no one had noticed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where were you going in such a hurry?"

"To find you," Danny said still sounding upset. "Let me get you some ice."

"No, I'm fine," Mary told him as she grabbed his hand and led him out onto the veranda for some privacy. "We need to talk. Right now."

Danny looked at her with dread. He didn't want to hear about her and Jake. He needed more time to think of what to say to convince her that they were meant to be.

"I know you saw me with Jake, but it wasn't what it looked like," she said in a rush. "I got a reservation for him and his fiancée. The only reason I was there was to straighten out a mix up. I'm not sure where we stand with each other, Danny, but you needed to know that." Mary took a deep breath and tried to relax.

Danny was glad she had explained about Jake even though he had just come to the realization that Jake was no longer a factor in their relationship. Danny stared past Mary and into the ballroom. Mary had always wanted a big family. She had loved coming to the McCoy house for Sunday dinners when they were kids. His grandfather would entertain them with stories about silly things Larry did as a kid while he would start up the grill. Larry would act upset with his father but would give them a wink to let them know he was just pretending. Danny's eyes burned at the memory, he was filled with sadness knowing his dad would never be able to do that with his kids. He would never be able to give Mary the big family she wanted, the only thing he had to offer her was himself. Danny thought back to that fateful Valentine's Day when he thought he knew what was best for her. He had wanted her to have everything he couldn't give her not realizing that maybe he was enough. If she wanted him now he would never question it again. If she rejected him then he would respectfully disagree and spend the rest of his life trying to convince her they were meant to be.

"Danny, what do you want?" Mary asked softly. Her voice was filled with promise and gave him hope. She looked at him expectantly. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He became frustrated when he couldn't find the right words to say what he needed to say. He pointed to the family inside the ballroom as he practically yelled, "I want that."

Mary just looked at where he was pointing, confused.

"I want you," Danny tried again. His voice was filled with the emotions he was having difficulty verbalizing. He could feel himself begin to calm down as he saw Mary begin to smile.

"I want this," he said as he took her hands in his. "I want to marry you, have lots of babies with you. The house with the pool and the Sunday dinners. I want it all with you. I've said this before and I'll say it again until I get it right." Danny smiled as he wiped a tear that was slowly making its way down Mary's cheek.

"We can take it as slow or as fast as you want, as long as we both want the same thing in the end. To be together forever. I love you Mary Connell. You are the love of my life. Please give us another chance." He bent over and kissed her with all the love and promise he felt in his heart.

"I love you too," Mary said through tears of happiness. She had waited her whole life for this moment. No more doubts, no more insecurities. "We'll make it work this time."

---

Sam and Mike slowly backed away from the window. They didn't even try to pretend they were ashamed for spying on their friends.

"Who do you think will be the maid of honor?" Sam asked casually.

"Probably you," Mike answered as he handed her another glass of champagne. Trying to muster up his courage Mike leaned over to Sam and said in a low, sexy voice. "It's tradition that the best man and maid of honor hook up."

Sam burst out laughing much to Mike's chagrin. She took a sip of champagne and set her glass down on a nearby table. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

When she pulled away Mike said in amazement. "Wow, not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"Sometimes a girl just has to take charge," Sam laughed with a wicked grin.

---

Later that night Danny and Mary were lying in the chair on her terrace, their naked bodies wrapped up in her blanket. They were enjoying the feeling of security and closeness the night had brought them. "This is better than I ever imagined," Danny said as he tore his gaze away from the Strip and kissed her on the forehead.

She turned slightly so she could look him in the eye. "Danny, I have a confession to make."

"What is it, baby?"

"Remember when I said I wanted the house with the pool and white picket fence, 5 kids and 10 dogs?"

Danny suddenly became anxious when he heard her say, "I've changed my mind."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked hesitantly.

"I really don't want 10 dogs. Do you know how much dog poop we would have to clean up? I thought maybe just 2 or 3."

Danny relaxed and pulled his arms around her tighter. "Whatever you want, Mare. I think 2 or 3 sounds perfect," he laughed softly.

"Danny?"

"Yes?" Danny said as he nuzzled her neck.

"I really don't like white picket fences, either."

"God, I love you!" Danny exclaimed as he lifted her up and carried her back into bed.

The End.


End file.
